Broken Home?
by staruniverse17
Summary: Mark hanya ingin tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya. Bukan memilih salah satu di antara mereka berdua. Tidakkah mereka mengerti? Tag : Mark, Johnny, Jaehyun, Taeil. Main!JohnJae. Slight!JohnIl. NCT. SM Rookies. #ForeignFamily. #JohnJaeMark.
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Broken Home?**

.

.

.

* * *

Mark kecil adalah seorang anak polos yang tak tahu apa-apa. Ketika umurnya menginjak usia tiga bulan, Mark dengan nama kecil Lee Minhyung, sudah dititipkan pada panti asuhan. Ayah kandungnya meninggal ketika umurnya tujuh bulan di dalam kandungan ibunya. Sementara sang ibu, meninggalkannya saat umurnya akan beranjak tiga bulan. Di saat seperti itu, Keluarga besarnya tak ada yang mau mengurusnya karena alasan kekurangan biaya, sudah terlalu banyak anak, dan alasan lain yang tak masuk akal. Maka dari itu, neneknya yang sudah tua pun memilih untuk menitipkan sang cucu tercinta pada panti asuhan terdekat.

Dan ketika Mark menginjak usia keempat tahun, Mark sangat senang karena akhirnya bisa merasakan apa itu yang namanya orangtua. Ada keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari dua orang pria yang datang ke panti asuhan dan memilih untuk mengadopsi Lee Minhyung kecil. Mereka adalah Seo Johnny dan Jung Jaehyun, sepasang suami istri yang sudah menikah selama tiga tahun. Mereka menikah di Amerika dan memilih untuk kembali ke kampung halaman Jaehyun karena lelaki berkulit pucat itu bilang rindu akan udara kota Seoul.

Minhyung teramat senang waktu itu, terlebih memang anak seusianya membutuhkan kasih sayang secara utuh dari orangtua. Meskipun Minhyung waktu itu sering kali bingung karena orangtuanya sedikit berbeda dengan orangtua anak yang lain, Minhyung tetap senang. Kedua orangtua barunya selalu memanjakannya, memberikan apapun yang ia mau, dan selalu menemaninya meski orangtuanya punya banyak pekerjaan.

Tapi itu semua cerita tentang sepuluh tahun lalu. Sebelum kedua orangtuanya akhir-akhir selalu bertengkar. Membuat Mark sedikit jengah dan mentalnya sedikit terganggu.

Seperti hari ini, lagi-lagi suara teriakan dan makian terdengar. Melirik jam alarmnya yang berada di atas nakas, Mark mendesah kesal begitu mendapati jam yang masih menunjukan pukul 03.15 AM.

"Apa mereka tak sadar sekarang jam berapa?! Ini masih terlalu malam jika ingin ribut." Mark berdecak. Menarik selimutnya, Mark menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut miliknya hingga ke wajahnya. Mencoba meredam suara teriakan sang daddy dan isakan sang appa.

.

.

Mark keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam yang sedikit berantakan. Wajahnya juga terlihat kusut, apalagi lingkaran hitam pada matanya yang begitu terlihat jelas. Bohong jika Mark bilang ia tidur nyenyak semalam atau beberapa malam terakhir ini.

Mark mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan, menatap punggung sang appa yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Mark mendesah, daddynya sudah pergi bekerja, mungkin, bahkan sebelum dirinya muncul untuk menyapa.

"Kau sudah di sini? Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi?" Jaehyun tersenyum, tangannya mengusap sayang kepala anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Daddy di mana?" Jaehyun terdiam. Mengulum senyumnya, Jaehyun menatap lembut pada Mark.

"Daddy ada rapat penting pagi ini, jadi harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali tadi." Mark tahu appanya berbohong, sangat jelas dalam pendengarannya semalam jika sang daddy bilang akan pergi dari rumah mereka.

Mark mengangguk mengerti, kemudian memakan sarapannya dengan keheningan yang menemani sarapan mereka berdua. Hanya suara dentingan piring dan sendok ditambah helaan nafas keduanya.

.

.

"John, kau tidak mau memikirkan ini lagi?" Seorang pria berperawakan mungil menatap dalam sosok lelaki tinggi di hadapannya.

"Tidak Taeil hyung. Aku sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik. Dan keputusanku sudah bulat." Johnny sosok lelaki tinggi itu, balas menatap tatapan Taeil.

"Tapi, apa kau sudah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Jaehyun yang selama ini berada di sampingmu. Atau juga bagaimana perasaan Mark jika mengetahui hal ini?"

Johnny terdiam. Matanya menutup mendengarkan ucapan Taeil. Taeil memegang kedua bahu Johnny dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Dengar John, aku tahu kau mencintaiku sekarang. Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanmu terhadap Jaehyun beberapa tahun lalu. Kita baru bertemu John, jangan mengambil keputusan secara tiba-tiba. Nantinya kau menyesal."

Membuka matanya, Johnny menemukan mata Taeil yang berkaca-kaca. Taeil tersenyum lemah dan dibalas kecupan dalam di kening oleh Johnny.

"Aku sudah memutuskan. Dan aku tak akan menyesal."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **FINALLY JUNGWOO KU OFFICIAL SM ROOKIES. SETELAH SEKIAN TAHUN MENUNGGU AKHIRNYA KESAYANGANKU MUNCUL /** kecupbasah **/ NGGAK NYESEL AKU TUH PILIH KAMU JADI BIAS UTAMA DI SM ROOKIES SEMENJAK DULU.**

Jadi ff ini anggap saja kado buat Jungwoo meskipun castnya bukan dia, lagian aku juga cinta banget sama JohnJae dan berhubung aku lagi suka juga sama JohnIl jadi aku tambahin mereka jadi bumbu di ff ini. Tapi jangan berharap ff ini diupdate cepet, karena aku juga punya banyak tanggungan ff lain, karena sebenarnya ff ini niatnya mau jadi oneshot tapi nggak jadi, karena berhubung Jungwoo ke buru dikenalin ke publik dan membuat jiwa fangirlku makin menggila.

Jadi, bagi yg mau ini dilanjut, mohon responnya ya.

p.s : Jangan lupa tonton MV Yesung - Paper Umbrella *promo

Terima kasih!


	2. Satu

**Broken** **Home?**

.

.

Big Thanks To :

 **Haneul** , **Cho** / **preetybeauty** / **ChiminChim** / **Min** **Milly** / **adaml8770** / **daunlontar** / **Hush** / **duabumbusayur** / **cacacukachanhun** / **hopekies** / **Rara** **Azzahra** / **Esa315/rusacadel**.

.

.

Mark memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan langkah lesu. Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat jendela, Mark langsung memandangi hamparan langit biru dari jendelanya. Menghela nafas lelah, Mark kembali teringat akan keluarganya yang diambang kehancuran sekarang.

"Mark?"

Mark menoleh dengan malas dan menemukan Lucas yang tengah menatapnya.

"Mau ke kantin? Aku tidak sempat sarapan tadi."

Tanpa persetujuan dari yang punya tubuh, Lucas menarik tangan Mark dengan terburu-buru. Membuat Mark mendesah pelan namun tetap mengikuti langkah kaki Lucas.

"Memangnya Ten ahjumma kemana?"

Basa-basi, Mark mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari keluarganya.

"Mommy sibuk mempersiapkan barang-barang daddy yang mau dibawa ke luar kota." Lucas menjawab santai dengan sesekali membalas sapaan dari teman-temannya.

"Jadi Taeyong ahjussi akan ke luar kota?"

Lucas mengangguk, dirinya berdiri di depan stan kimbap dan memesannya untuk menu sarapannya. Mark sendiri berdiri di stan minuman untuk membelikan dirinya dan Lucas minum. Setelah makanan dan minuman berada di tangan masing-masing, keduanya lantas duduk di kursi yang sudah tersedia.

Mark memperhatikan Lucas yang memakan kimbapnya dengan semangat. Mark meminum jus mangganya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering.

"Lucas."

Lucas bergumam tak jelas dan masih fokus pada makanannya. Mata Mark melirik ke segala arah, entah mengapa ia merasa pembicaraan yang akan dia bahas begitu berat untuk anak seusia mereka.

"Kau tidak takut?"

Lucas mendongak, menatap mata Mark dan tangannya meletakkan sumpit yang digunakannya.

"Takut apa?"

"Daddymu sekarang ini suka pergi ke luar kota. Kau tidak takut jika daddymu itu berbohong?"

Mark menunduk. Mark sadar, seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan hal seperti ini pada Lucas. Hanya saja, Mark tidak ingin keluarga sahabatnya ikut hancur seperti keluarganya sekarang. Dulu, daddynya juga sering pergi ke luar kota dengan alasan pekerjaan, tapi nyatanya apa? Ternyata daddynya punya orang lain selain appanya.

"Dengar Mark, aku tahu kau khawatir pada keluargaku. Tapi harus kau ingat, daddy ku dan daddy mu itu beda. Daddy ku sangat menyayangi mommy ku, aku, dan Haechan. Jadi daddy tidak mungkin meninggalkan kami. Bahkan dia sudah bersumpah untuk hal itu!"

Lucas tidak benar-benar marah pada Mark, hanya saja dia merasa kesal pada Mark yang selalu menyangkut pautkan segala hal pada kehancuran keluarganya sekarang.

"Bel sudah berbunyi, ayo masuk kelas."

Lucas berdiri dari duduknya yang diikuti Mark. Keduanya berjalan menuju kelas dalam keadaan diam. Mark yang merasa bersalah dan Lucas yang bingung untuk berbuat apa agar menyadarkan sang sahabat untuk tidak terlarut dalam kesedihannya.

.

.

Johnny melonggarkan dasi yang dikenakannya dengan helaan nafas panjang yang begitu jelas. Matanya melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan waktunya makan siang. Johnny menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi kebesarannya dan menatap pigura yang berada di atas mejanya. Di pigura itu terdapat foto keluarganya, ada dirinya, Mark dan juga Jaehyun.

Ingin rasanya Johnny makan siang lagi bersama mereka. Tapi apa daya, Johnny terlalu malu untuk memintanya pada Jaehyun. Dirinya sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti hati Jaehyun beberapa tahun belakang ini.

Johnny mendesah keras begitu ingatannya tentang keluarga bahagianya dulu terngiang kembali di fikirannya.

" **Daddy, aku mau makan burger."**

 **"Tidak Mark. Kau harus makan sayur!"**

 **"Tidak mau~. Daddy, kita makan burger ya."**

 **"Tidak John! Jangan turuti anak manja ini."**

 **"Baiklah kita makan burger sekarang. Tapi Mark, nanti malam kau harus makan apapun yang appamu masak."**

 **"Yahh~ daddy."**

 **"Bagus John. Aku setuju."**

Perdebatan kecil yang selalu terjadi di saat jam makan siang adalah salah satu hal kecil yang Johnny rindukan dari keluarganya itu. Tanpa sadar, Johnny tersenyum begitu mengelus foto yang berada di tangannya itu.

"Merindukan mereka?"

Johnny tersentak. Meletakkan foto itu terburu-buru, Johnny mendongak dan mendapati Taeil yang tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Johnny tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya sekarang, membuat senyum Taeil bertambah lebar.

Taeil melangkah mendekati Johnny dan berhenti tepat di samping lelaki jangkung itu.

"Sejak kau melamun." Taeil mengerjapkan matanya pelan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan bisa ku lihat kau tersenyum saat menatap foto mereka John. Lidahmu bisa berbohong jika kau tidak merindukan mereka, tapi hatimu tidak John. Kau merindukanmu mereka, itulah yang hatimu katakan. Jemput Mark dan makan siang bersama sana. Jangan lupa ajak Jaehyun juga."

Dengan sedikit terpaksa, Johnny bangkit dari duduknya. Johnny menatap Taeil yang masih saja menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut terpatri di bibirnya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Inginnya Taeil menghindar begitu Johnny memberikan ciuman di bibirnya, namun apa daya, tangan lelaki itu melingkar dengan pas di pinggangnya. Setelah beberapa detik, Johnny melepas pelukannya juga ciuman sepihaknya.

"Aku akan menelfonmu nanti." Johnny berbisik sebelum melangkah pergi dari ruangannya. Taeil hanya mengangguk lemah sembari memperhatikan punggung Johnny yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Taeil masih tersenyum sebelum senyum itu terganti oleh senyuman pedih. Bohong jika Taeil bilang ia tidak mencintai Johnny. Taeil mencintai Johnny, sejak dulu. Bahkan sebelum Johnny bertemu Jaehyun, hanya saja waktu itu takdir belum mengizinkan mereka bersama. Dan sekarang, jika Taeil berpura-pura baik demi kebahagiannya sendiri, bukan masalah kan?

"Halo?"

"..."

"Ya Daehwi-ya, appa ke sana sekarang."

.

.

"Jaehyun-ah!"

"Y-ya."

Jaehyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya begitu mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Dilihatnya Yuta yang tengah bersandar di depan pintu dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Ku perhatikan sedari tadi kau melamun saja. Ada masalah?"

Jaehyun menghela nafas pelan, langkahnya ia dekatkan pada Yuta yang juga beranjak menuju sofa di ruangan itu.

"Johnny."

Yuta mengernyit, kali ini ada apa lagi? Mereka akan bercerai kan?

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Johnny meminta hak asuh Mark. Aku bingung hyung. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. Aku sudah menurutinya untuk tanda tangan surat cerai, dan sudah aku tanda tangani. Sekarang, dia meminta hak asuh Mark, aku tak mungkin memberikannya kan? Jika Mark bersamanya, aku mau dengan siapa lagi hyung? Aku sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

Yuta mendengarkan semua unek-unek yang Jaehyun keluarkan. Sahabatnya yang satu ini selalu saja terkena masalah, dulu ketika pertama kali Jaehyun memberitahukan pada keluarganya tentang dirinya yang 'berbeda' ia langsung diusir keluar dari rumahnya.

Beruntung waktu itu ada dirinya yang bersedia membantu Jaehyun hingga Jaehyun tak perlu kesusahan mencari tempat tinggal. Beberapa waktu berlalu, Jaehyun akhirnya bertemu Johnny dan mereka memilih untuk hidup bersama. Yuta fikir, Johnny memang yang terbaik dan bisa membahagiakan Jaehyun hingga akhir hayat mereka. Namun, apa yang terjadi sekarang? Kemana perginya janji manis Johnny yang dulu ia ucapkan dan sumpahnya kepada Yuta untuk tidak menyakiti sahabatnya ini.

"Tenang Jaehyun. Aku dan Hansol hyung tidak akan membiarkanmu berpisah dari Mark. Sebenarnya, aku berharap agar kau bisa memikirkan dulu tentang perceraian kalian ini. Mark masih terlalu labil untuk mendapatkan hal seperti ini, mentalnya bisa terganggu. Tapi aku akan selalu mendukung keputusanmu."

Yuta menepuk bahu Jaehyun guna menyemangati sahabat terbaiknya itu. Jaehyun mengangguk dan membuat senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Pintu di ketuk dan tak lama muncul seseorang bername tag 'Jungwoo' di depan mereka.

"Jaehyun hyung, Mark datang." Jaehyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Jaehyun berdiri dari duduknya dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Aku menemui Mark dulu, hyung."

"Ya pergilah. Aku yang akan memberitahu chef untuk menyiapkan makanan kesukaan kalian."

"Terimakasih sebelumnya hyung."

Yuta hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Jaehyun meninggalkannya sendirian. Merogoh ponsel di kantong celananya, Yuta menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana.

"Hansol hyung."

.

.

Jaehyun melangkah dengan langkah ringan untuk menemui sang anak semata wayang. Dirinya melihat restoran yang dibangunnya bersama Yuta ini cukup ramai, mungkin karena memang waktunya makan siang.

Jaehyun tersenyum senang begitu matanya menemukan Mark yang duduk di kursi dekat jendela, namun senyum itu perlahan menghilang begitu melihat seseorang yang berada di samping Mark dan tengah mengobrol dengan anaknya itu.

"Appa!"

Seruan Mark terdengar yang membuat Jaehyun mau tak mau melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Sudah sangat lama aku tidak makan bersama kalian. Daddy, appa, besok aku juga mau makan siang bersama lagi."

Mark berbicara setelah Jaehyun duduk di kursi sebelah kanan Mark dan berseberangan dengan Johnny. Mark seolah anak kecil polos yang tak tahu apa-apa, meskipun dalam hatinya ingin menangis begitu melihat kedua orangtuanya yang dulu saling berbicara, tertawa, dan menggoda satu sama lain kini menjadi pendiam.

Mark menunduk, tak salah kan jika ia meminta pada Tuhan agar keluarganya tetap utuh? Lagipula, Mark tidak pernah meminta apapun pada Tuhan, dan sekarang Mark ingin meminta pada Tuhan. Meminta agar Tuhan tidak memisahkan kedua orangtuanya. Hanya itu saja. Dan Mark berharap, semoga Tuhan mendengar dan mengabulkan doanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Ini nggak selama yg aku fikirkan ternyata. Aku bahkan mengabaikan ff lain yg sudah memanggil buat di ketik demi ff ini, tapi memang idenya lagi ngalir sih buat ff ini. Jadi ya, aku milih lanjutin ff ini dulu.

Awalnya aku mau pake alur mundur, tapi takut kalian bingung jadi aku pakai alur maju aja. Maaf jika ini pendek, chap selanjutnya akan diusahakan lebih panjang lagi.

Terimakasih untuk yg sudah favorite, follow, dan review ff ini.

Sampai jumpa!


	3. Dua

Big Thanks To :

 **hopekies** / **daunlontar** / **rusacadel** / **Rina** **Putry299** / **Park** **RinHyun** - **Uchiha** / **Kim** **Sun** **Ah** / **Haneul** , **Cho** / **Yutrash** / **FujosGirl** / **Esa315** / **duabumbusayur** / **ChiminChim** / **preetybeauty** / **jun** , **hoejun** / **CloveRine26**.

.

.

Jaehyun menatap kosong jalanan di hadapannya. Helaan nafas terdengar begitu jelas keluar dari bibirnya. Matanya memperhatikan orang-orang yang berhilir mudik lewat di sekitarnya. Ini sudah malam, dan Jaehyun belum ingin pulang ke rumahnya. Lagipula Mark sedang pergi bersama Johnny semenjak mereka selesai makan siang bersama.

"Jaehyun?" Jaehyun menoleh ke arah samping kirinya begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Benar kan, kau Jaehyun?" Orang itu memekik senang dan menatap Jaehyun dengan senyum lebar.

"Se-Sehun hyung?"

Pria bernama Sehun itu mengangguk. "Iya, ini aku, Sehun."

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis, Jaehyun tak menyangka bisa bertemu Sehun sekarang.

"Kau apa kabar? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Sehun duduk di samping Jaehyun dan memandang yang lebih muda dengan masih tersenyum.

"Aku baik hyung. Hyung yang kemana saja?" Jaehyun merengut ketika Sehun menertawakannya.

"Waktu itu aku sudah bilang kan akan meneruskan sekolahku ke Jepang? Dan saat aku kembali, orangtuamu bilang bahwa kau sudah pindah dan keluar dari rumahmu. Apa yang terjadi Jaehyun-ah?"

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya begitu Sehun menatapnya begitu dalam. Sedari dulu, Jaehyun memang tidak bisa berbohong pada Sehun. Sehun adalah teman, sahabat, saudara sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Jaehyun tak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Sehun karena dirinya tahu Sehun itu normal. Tidak seperti dirinya. Jaehyun saja baru sadar jika ia mencintai Sehun sewaktu Sehun sudah pergi ke Jepang. Jadi, tak ada kesempatan untuknya mengungkapkan perasaannya dulu pada lelaki tampan di sampingnya itu.

"Ceritanya panjang hyung." Hanya itu kalimat yang Jaehyun keluarkan.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, mungkin kau belum siap menceritakannya padaku. Tapi, kita bisa bertemu lagi kan? Ini, kartu namaku. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun." Sehun meraih sebelah tangan Jaehyun dan menaruh kartu namanya di tangan lelaki itu.

Jaehyun menggenggam kartu nama Sehun dan tersenyum lebar. "Pasti hyung."

"Sudah makan malam?"

"Ya, aku-"

"Appa!" Panggilan seseorang dari arah depan mereka membuat keduanya menoleh dan berdiri. Mark di sana, berlari menuju Jaehyun yang diikuti Johnny di belakangnya.

"Appa, ayo kita pulang. Aku mau makan malam bersama appa dan daddy." Mark menarik tangan Jaehyun yang membuat Jaehyun berjalan mendekati putranya.

"Mark, ini teman appa. Sehun ahjussi." Jaehyun mengusap lembut rambut Mark dan menatap Mark. Memberi kode bahwa ia harus sopan pada temannya itu.

"Hyung, ini anakku Mark."

Sehun mengangguk dan matanya memperhatikan Mark, lalu beralih pada Johnny yang memperhatikan mereka juga.

"Jaehyun, kau?"

"Ayo appa." Mark menarik tangan Jaehyun untuk segera pergi dari sana. Jaehyun menatap bersalah pada Sehun.

"Maaf hyung, aku harus pergi. Kapan-kapan kita berbincang lagi ya."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan Jaehyun-ie."

Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Jaehyun yang sudah pergi dari sana bersama Mark juga Johnny.

"Appa dan daddy? Jika Jaehyun adalah appa dari anak itu, berarti lelaki yang sedari tadi mengikuti anak itu adalah daddynya. Jadi Jaehyun..."

.

.

Johnny menatapi punggung Jaehyun yang saat ini sedang memasak. Ingin rasanya Johnny memeluk Jaehyun seperti dulu waktu mereka bersama. Dulu, Johnny sering kali menggoda Jaehyun dengan perlakuan-perlakuannya atau bahkan kata-katanya. Dulu, Johnny akan selalu memeluk Jaehyun dari belakang ketika Jaehyun tengah memasak seperti sekarang, atau pula ketika Jaehyun tengah berdiri di balkon untuk menatap langit malam.

Johnny tersentak kaget begitu Jaehyun menggoyangkan lengannya. Jaehyun sudah selesai memasak, dilihat dari meja makan yang sudah penuh dan Jaehyun yang juga sudah merapikan penampilannya.

"Kau terlalu lama melamun hyung. Melamunkan apa?"

Jaehyun mencoba bersikap biasa saja, mengabaikan fakta bahwa hatinya mengatakan untuk segera memeluk lelaki yang saat ini di belakanginya.

"Jadi, tadi itu yang namanya Sehun ya?"

Johnny menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk di sana. Mark masih di kamarnya, membersihkan dirinya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu sangat lama.

"Iya, sudah sangat lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dia sudah sangat berubah ternyata."

Jaehyun duduk di kursi sebelah kanan dari Johnny dan juga ikut menunggui Mark. Johnny menatap makanannya, matanya memancar ketidak sukaan yang begitu jelas ketika Jaehyun membicarakan Sehun. Johnny memang baru bertemu dengan orang itu tadi, tapi Johnny selama ini selalu mendengar cerita tentang Sehun dari Jaehyun. Dan Johnny tidak suka, dia cemburu. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Sehun adalah cinta pertama Jaehyun. Orang yang berhasil membuat Jaehyun pindah haluan.

"Daddy!"

Suara pekikan Mark begitu terdengar jelas di telinga Johnny. Johnny berjengit dari duduknya dan menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan kesal.

"Kau ini apa-apaan Mark! Tidak boleh berteriak di telinga orangtua."

Mark merengut begitu mendengar ceramah dari daddynya. Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Jaehyun, Mark kembali mengulas senyum manisnya. Mark merasa jika keluarganya kembali seperti semula, kedua orangtuanya sudah kembali berbincang sama seperti dulu. Appanya juga kini masih tertawa sejak ia melihat sang daddy yang diteriaki oleh Mark.

"Sudah, kalian ini bertengkar saja. Lebih baik kita makan dulu. Makanannya sudah hampir dingin."

Setelah menyelesaikan tawanya, Jaehyun menginterupsi aksi tatap antara Mark dan Johnny. Jaehyun juga bisa melihat sebuah senyuman yang terpatri di bibir sang anak, itu membuat hati Jaehyun lega.

.

.

Jaehyun mengusap sayang kepala Mark yang tertidur di pahanya. Mereka sedang berada di ruang keluarga dengan Johnny duduk di samping Jaehyun. Sama seperti dulu. Itulah yang Mark inginkan tadi setelah makan malam. Mark bilang, ia merindukan sentuhan tangan Jaehyun yang membelai sayang kepalanya juga Johnny yang terkadang menceritakan cerita-cerita lucu penghantar tidur. Aneh memang, tapi begitulah. Sejak kecil Mark selalu di dongengkan cerita-cerita yang membuat orang tertawa bukannya mengantuk untuk penghantar tidur.

"Ternyata, Mark sudah besar ya." Johnny menatap sayang pada Mark yang masih di atas pangkuan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menoleh, namun tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kepala Mark. Tangannya masih setia mengusap sayang kepala sang anak.

"Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, sepuluh tahun lalu kita mengambilnya dari panti asuhan. Kita merawatnya penuh dengan kasih sayang, kita tak peduli pada pekerjaan kita yang kita fikirkan hanyalah Mark."

Johnny menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa di belakangnya dan masih menatap Jaehyun, meskipun kini hanya belakang kepalanya saja yang terlihat.

"Ya kau benar John. Dan hal itu membuatmu bosan padaku. Lalu kau mencari orang lain yang bisa memberimu waktu lebih banyak."

Johnny menggeleng, walau ia tahu Jaehyun tidak melihatnya. Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah televisi yang kini menampilkan sebuah drama keluarga.

"Kau tahu Jay, bukan itu alasanku sebenarnya."

"Aku tahu John. Tapi, bisakah kita tidak berbicara seperti ini. Ada Mark, aku takut dia mendengarnya."

Jaehyun tidak sepenuhnya salah. Karena nyatanya Mark memang tidak benar-benar tidur. Dia hanya berpura-pura, awalnya Mark senang ketika daddy dan appanya kembali berbincang, namun menit selanjutnya ia menyesal sudah berpura-pura tidur. Seharusnya, ia meminta diajari saja oleh kedua orangtuanya, sehingga ia bisa lebih banyak tertawa. Bukannya seperti sekarang, yang ia dengar hanya pertengkaran lagi. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Setelah ini, temui aku di balkon. Aku mau berbicara tentang hak asuh Mark."

Johnny kemudian berdiri, berjalan meninggalkan Jaehyun yang hanya terdiam sambil terus memandangi Mark.

Yuta benar, Mark masih kecil. Jiwanya masih terlalu labil untuk menerima hal seperti ini.

"Maafkan appa, Mark." Bisikan Jaehyun dengan suara serak itu, membuat hati Mark berdenyut sakit. Mark tidak ingin menyakiti hati Jaehyun, namun ia juga menyayangi Johnny. Dan jika ia harus memilih, siapa yang harus Mark pilih. Appanya atau daddynya?

.

.

Akhir pekan ini, Mark, Lucas, dan Haechan berjanji untuk berkumpul di lapangan basket dekat dengan rumah Mark. Ketiganya sudah berkumpul di sana dengan bola berwarna oranye juga ada di tangan Lucas. Lucas melemparkan bola oranye ke atas membuat ketiga remaja tanggung itu akhirnya berlari dan melompat untuk menggapai bola itu.

Mark adalah orang pertama yang berhasil menangkap bola itu, mendribble bolanya Mark mencoba menghindar dari Lucas dan Haechan yang mencoba merebut bola darinya.

Satu jam kemudian, ketiganya memutuskan untuk beristirahat terlebih dulu. Haechan membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan dua botol minum yang salah satunya ia berikan pada Lucas. Mark sendiri, ia mengeluarkan botol minum dari tas miliknya sendiri.

"Setelah ini, kita mau kemana?" Haechan bertanya setelah menenggak air minumnya hingga setengah.

Mengusap peluh di dahinya, Mark membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Haechan. "Aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, aku tak mau di rumah. Kemana pun itu, aku ikut kalian saja."

Lucas melirik sang adik yang dibalas gedikan bahu oleh Haechan. Lucas mendesah, jika seperti ini, Lucas jadi takut jika ke depannya nanti Mark bertemu teman-temannya yang berperilaku tidak baik, maka Mark akan mengikutinya. Mark itu kan masih dalam keadaan yang labil jiwanya.

"Bagaimana kalau ke taman bermain? Aku dengar Jaemin juga ada di sana bersama keluarganya."

Haechan langsung mengangguk semangat. Mark hanya mengangguk lemah sembari berdiri mengikuti Lucas dan Haechan. Bersenang-senang di taman bermain, sepertinya bisa sedikit membantunya melupakan masalah keluarganya. Mungkin?

.

.

Jaemin menunggui ketiga temannya tepat di pintu masuk taman bermain. Begitu ketiga temannya terlihat, Jaemin langsung berlari menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum lebar.

"Dimana orangtuamu Jaemin-ie? Kenapa kau sendirian?" Haechan bertanya sambil merangkul lengan Jaemin.

Jaemin mendesah pelan namun segera melukiskan senyum manisnya.

"Appa tiba-tiba mendapat telfon, katanya dari kliennya. Eomma sendiri menunggu kita di tempat makan yang ada di dalam."

Mark berhenti berjalan. Membuat Lucas yang berjalan di sampingnya lekas menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa Mark?"

Mark tidak menjawab. Ia malah mempercepat langkahnya yang kini menyamai langkahnya dengan Haechan juga Jaemin.

"Kau harus berhati-hati Jaemin-ah." Bisik Mark pada Jaemin yang membuat Jaemin memandangnya bingung.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Daddy ku dulu sering begitu, dan sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi. Jangan sampai hal yang terjadi pada keluargaku juga terjadi pada keluargamu Jaemin. Jadi kau harus berhati-hati."

Lucas yang mendengar perkataan Mark lantas menarik tubuh Mark agar tetap berada dekat dengannya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Jaemin. Kau dan Haechan pergilah temui Yuta ahjumma, kami akan menyusul nanti."

Haechan mengangguk menuruti perkataan Lucas. Setelah mengucapkan kata 'Baiklah hyung' Haechan pun menarik Jaemin yang masih dalam tahap mencerna ucapan Mark.

Setelah keduanya pergi, Lucas menarik Mark menuju tempat yang agak sepi. Lucas melepas rangkulannya pada bahu Mark dan mendorongnya hingga ke dinding. Mark meringis kecil dan menatap datar pada Lucas yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Mark! Tidak seharusnya kau berbicara seperti itu pada Jaemin." Lucas memandang penuh emosi pada Mark.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku katakan hah?! Aku hanya memperingatimu juga Jaemin agar keluarga kalian tidak hancur seperti keluargaku."

"Tapi tidak seperti ini Mark."

"Lalu seperti apa? Kau tidak mengerti posisiku Lucas. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya mendengar pertengkaran orangtuamu setiap hari. Di malam yang seharusnya semua orang tidur, aku malah harus terbangun karena teriakan yang dilontarkan oleh orangtuaku. Kau tidak mengerti Lucas. Tidak mengerti bagaimana susahnya ketika kau harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka. Kau tidak mengerti!"

Lucas terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk begitu melihat Mark yang merosot dari berdirinya. Mark menundukkan kepalanya dengan bahu yang bergetar, Mark menangis. Ia sesegukan dan begitu terdengar di telinga Lucas.

Lucas memang tidak paham bagaimana perasaan Mark. Tapi dia mengerti dan merasa kasihan. Mereka masih 14 tahun, dan baginya, ini suatu ujian yang begitu berat untuknya. Terlebih orangtua kandung Mark juga sudah meninggal.

"Lucas, Mark?" Lucas menoleh begitu mendengar suara lembut seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Yuta ahjumma?"

Yuta tersenyum lembut dan menghampiri Lucas. Tangannya mengusap kepala Lucas.

"Susul Haechan dan Jaemin sana. Biar ahjumma yang menemani Mark." Lucas menatap Mark sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana.

Yuta menyamakan tingginya dengan Mark dan mengusap sayang rambut Mark. Yuta mendengarkan semua percakapan Mark dan Lucas tadi, dan ia merasa begitu prihatin. Mark tidak seharusnya merasakan hal begini, Mark mereka adopsi untuk membahagiakan anak malang ini. Bukannya ketika anak ini sudah bahagia malah kedua orangtua angkatnya akan menghancurkannya lagi.

"Mark?"

Mark mendongak, mendapati Yuta yang tersenyum lembut padanya, Mark hanya bisa mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Kau percaya pada ahjumma kan? Ahjumma janji, ahjumma akan terus membantumu agar orangtuamu tetap bersama."

Senyum Mark merekah. Mark memang percaya dan juga menyayangi Yuta sama seperti orangtuanya. Sebelum mengadopsi Jaemin dulu, Yutalah yang membantu Jaehyun mengurus Mark ketika Johnny sedang sibuk.

"Terimakasih ahjumma."

Bisik Mark sambil memeluk erat Yuta. Yuta membalas pelukan erat itu dengan usapan lembut di punggung anak itu.

.

.

Menatap makan siangnya malas, anak kecil berusia 12 tahun itu memainkan sendoknya dengan tak semangat.

"Kau kenapa Daehwi-ya? Tidak suka makan siangmu?" Johnny yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung menghampiri anak bernama Daehwi itu.

Daehwi menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar yang begitu kentara.

"Iya ahjussi. Aku mau yang lain, tapi appa tak memperbolehkan." Adunya sembari memanyunkan bibirnya.

Johnny tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Daehwi.

"Memangnya Daehwi mau apa?"

"Mau pizza."

"Jangan belikan John. Dia nanti menjadi manja." Taeil tiba-tiba muncul dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Appa!"

"Jangan manja Daehwi. Makan apapun yang ada di hadapanmu saja. Dan ingat kata-kataku John, jika tidak, pergi kau dari sini." Taeil berujar dengan nada yang berbahaya.

Johnny hanya mengangguk mengerti. Di lihatnya Daehwi yang akhirnya memakan makan siangnya, mengacak rambut anak itu, Johnny tersenyum senang. Melihat perdebatan tadi, mengingatkannya pada Jaehyun dan Mark dulu. Terlebih sikap Taeil tadi, persis seperti Jaehyun.

Johnny mendesah, kenapa pula ia masih teringat akan Jaehyun. Johnny sudah mengambil keputusan, berpisah dari Jaehyun dan membawa Mark kepada keluarga barunya. Taeil dan Daehwi. Tapi, kenapa memikirkan hal ini, membuat hati Johnny tiba-tiba merasa kosong? Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Segini udah panjangkan? Apalagi aku update cepat. Lagi suka bikin ff tema keluarga, jadi idenya ada terus. Mohon komentar kalian ya, biar aku tambah semangat buat lanjut ff ini.

Sampai jumpa!


	4. Tiga

**Big** **Thanks** **To** :

rusacadel/ChiminChim/Kim Sun Ah/jun,hoejun/100BrightStars/duabumbusayur/kiyowo/CloveRine26/Park RinHyun-Uchiha/akhfa,10/Rina Putry299/preetybeauty/renjunita/hopekies/xoxojung00/Rara Azzahra.

.

.

.

Jaehyun menunduk dalam, matanya menatap nanar kertas yang berada di atas mejanya. Menghela nafasnya lelah, Jaehyun bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Matanya bertemu tatap dengan Hansol yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah dapat surat itu?" Terdengar nada khawatir dari suara Hansol.

Jaehyun mengangguk lemah, diremasnya kuat tangannya yang mengepal. "Sudah hyung."

"Johnny benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku kira dia tidak akan mendaftarkan perceraian kalian secepat ini."

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis. "Kita bicarakan di tempat Yuta hyung saja, ayo hyung."

Jaehyun memandu jalan mereka, langkah Jaehyun terlihat sangat pelan yang membuat Hansol mendesah tertahan.

Begitu sampai di depan ruangan Yuta, Jaehyun mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat itu. Setelah mendengar kata 'Masuk' dari yang punya ruangan, Jaehyun pun masuk ke dalam yang diikuti oleh Hansol.

"Jaehyun? Oh, Hansol hyung!" Yuta berseru kaget begitu melihat Hansol yang berjalan di belakang Jaehyun.

Yuta pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri sang sahabat juga suaminya. Menyilahkan keduanya duduk di sofa yang ada dan menyamankan duduknya di samping Hansol.

"Tumben hyung kemari?"

Hansol tersenyum, tangannya menggenggam tangan Yuta dan matanya menatap Jaehyun yang sedang menatap lantai di bawahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Yuta mengikuti arah pandang Hansol, senyuman kecil terpatri di bibirnya.

"Johnny?" Yuta berbisik dan diangguki oleh Hansol. "Jaehyun sudah menerima surat panggilan dari pengadilan. Jadi sudah dipastikan tak lama lagi mereka akan bercerai."

Hansol menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa di belakangnya dengan helaan nafas yang terdengar begitu berat. Yuta menggenggam tangan sang suami berusaha untuk memberi kekuatan pada Hansol agar tetap semangat untuk membantu Jaehyun. Matanya melirik Jaehyun yang kini terasa benar-benar kosong, ditambah penampilannya terlihat berantakan.

Yuta berdiri, keluar dari ruangannya dan memanggil Jungwoo. Menyuruh pegawainya untuk membuat minuman kedua orang yang di sayangnya itu. Setelah itu, Yuta kembali duduk di samping Hansol.

"Mereka masih bisa mediasi kan? Semoga saja dengan itu pernikahan mereka bisa selamat." Yuta berbisik yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan lemah oleh Hansol.

"Memang. Terlebih Jaehyun juga masih ingin mempertahankan pernikahannya. Hanya saja tidak dengan Johnny, anak satu itu ingin sekali berpisah dengan Jaehyun, aku sendiri bingung karenanya." Hansol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kenapa juga ia yang harus menjadi pengacara Jaehyun?

Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia bersungguh-sungguh tak ingin berpisah dari Johnny apalagi Mark. Tapi jika ia memang harus berpisah dari Johnny, baiklah ia akan terima. Tapi kalau dari Mark? Tidak! Jaehyun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Permisi." Suara seseorang dari arah pintu membuat ketiga orang itu sontak menoleh. Ditemukannya Jungwoo yang membawa nampan berisi minuman dan cemilan, dan di belakangnya ada Mark yang berdiri di sana.

"Mark?" Jaehyun langsung berdiri dan mendekati sang anak. Mark sontak memeluk erat sang appa dengan raut wajah sedih yang begitu jelas.

"Mark tadi berdiri di depan restoran, dia sepertinya habis menangis hyung. Makanya aku menyuruhnya masuk dan mengajaknya bertemu dengan hyung." Ujar Jungwoo setelah menaruh minuman dan cemilan yang dibawanya ke atas meja.

Yuta mengernyitkan dahinya, berdiri dari duduknya, ia melangkah mendekati Mark dan Jaehyun yang masih berpelukan. Kenapa Mark akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangat sensitif?

Hansol berdeham pelan, membuat Jungwoo mengerjap dan menatap ke arahnya. "Kau tahu kenapa Mark menangis?"

Jungwoo menunduk, matanya menatap gusar ke sekelilingnya dan jakunnya terlihat seperti menelan sesuatu dengan sulit. Membuat Hansol mengernyit, lalu menghadiahinya sebuah tatapan penuh dengan intimidasi.

"Ceritakan." Nada suara yang digunakan Hansol begitu tenang, namun mengancam sekaligus. Jungwoo akhirnya mengangguk pelan dan menatap takut-takut pada Hansol.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Jaehyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Mark. Menatap anak semata wayangnya bergantian pada Jungwoo yang sedang ditatap sebegitu intensnya oleh Hansol.

"Se-sebenarnya, tadi ada Johnny hyung ke sini." Jungwoo menjeda kalimatnya setelah melihat Jaehyun yang seketika menegang di tempat.

Begitu mendapat anggukan dari Hansol, Jungwoo melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Johnny hyung bersama seorang pria yang aku belum pernah lihat sebelumnya, dan di tengah-tengah mereka ada seorang anak yang usianya mungkin lebih muda dari Mark."

Jungwoo menunduk setelah mengatakan itu, mata Jaehyun membulat seketika. Ditatapnya Mark yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, Yuta yang berdiri di belakang mereka pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan mengusap bahu Jaehyun guna menyemangatinya.

"Setelah itu?"

Jungwoo berniat menjawab, namun Mark lebih dulu menyelanya. "Daddy tersenyum dan tertawa lebar saat makan siang bersama mereka. Sebenarnya mereka siapa appa? Kenapa daddy lebih memilih makan siang bersama mereka dibanding kita?"

Jaehyun diam, ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Mark karena ia sendiri pun tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ditariknya tubuh Mark ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba meredam suara tangis Mark yang terdengar begitu menyayat hatinya.

"Jungwoo-ya, keluarlah. Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Jungwoo seketika mengangguk begitu suara Yuta terdengar di telinganya. Dengan segera, Jungwoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan yang suasananya terasa begitu sulit untuk dijabarkan.

Yuta tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Mark. Mencoba menenangkan Mark yang memang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. Hansol melangkah mendekati ketiganya dan berujar cepat.

"Aku pergi dulu. Serahkan semuanya padaku." Ujar Hansol sembari melangkah cepat-cepat keluar ruangan setelah mendapat anggukan dari Jaehyun dan senyuman manis dari Yuta.

"Ayo sekarang kita duduk dan makan siang." Yuta mengusap sayang rambut Mark yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaehyun. "Nanti ahjumma akan menelfon Jaemin agar kemari dan menemanimu, Mark."

Mark mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Yuta untuk duduk di sofa. Jaehyun menatap penuh dengan tatapan terimakasih pada Yuta yang hanya diangguki oleh Yuta.

.

.

Mark melangkah dengan bosan menyusuri lorong kelasnya yang sudah sepi. Bel jam pulang memang sudah berbunyi sejak satu jam yang lalu, jadi di sekolah ini hanya tinggal beberapa murid yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang masih berada di sekolah. Mark memang mengikuti beberapa club ekstrakurikuler, namun hari ini bukan jadwalnya.

Biasanya, di hari Rabu ini, Mark akan terburu-buru pulang agar bisa menghabiskan sorenya di tempat kerja sang appa dan malamnya ia dan kedua orangtuanya akan malam bersama. Setelah itu, mereka akan pulang ke rumah mereka. Berkumpul di ruang keluarga dan Mark akan membuka buka bukunya untuk diajari oleh kedua orangtuanya tentang apa-apa saja yang tidak dimengertinya.

Tapi, itu dulu kan? Melihat keadaan keluarganya yang sekarang, Mark pesimis akan mendapat perhatian yang sama seperti dulu. Terlebih daddynya, berkat pemandangan yang ia lihat beberapa hari lalu, Mark menjadi sadar kenapa daddynya jarang pulang, jarang makan siang bersamanya, jarang makan malam bersamanya, jarang bermain basket bersamanya, jarang menghubunginya, jarang mengajarinya, dan jarang melakukan hal-hal yang sering mereka lakukan bersama dulu.

Daddynya sudah mempunyai anak lelaki lain yang nampaknya lebih bisa membuat sang daddy bahagia dan bangga. Mark menghela nafas berat begitu pemikiran tentang kelakuannya selama ini tiba-tiba masuk dalam fikirannya. Selama ini Mark tidak pernah berbuat salah kan? Maksudnya dia tidak pernah membuat Johnny ataupun Jaehyun malu kan? Jadi kenapa daddynya lebih memilih si anak kecil itu dibanding dirinya? Dan lelaki dewasa yang berada di samping daddynya, apa dia lelaki yang sering dibawa-bawa oleh kedua orangtuanya ketika bertengkar? Diakah orangnya yang membuat keluarga bahagianya hancur?

"Mark!" Seruan di belakang Mark membuat Mark tersadar dari lamunannya. Menoleh dengan cepat, Mark menemukan Dino yang menyengir lebar dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Mark mengernyitkan dahinya, namun tetap melangkah mendekati Dino. "Ada apa?"

Wajar jika Mark bertanya, nyatanya Mark dan Dino ataupun teman-teman yang lain tidak begitu dekat. Mark di sekolah hanya dekat dengan Lucas, Jaemin, dan Haechan, itupun karena mereka memang teman sejak kecil. Bukannya Mark tidak mau berbaur, hanya saja teman-temannya yang lain selalu mengejeknya ' **anak** **manja** ' hanya karena kedekatannya dengan orangtuanya. Bukankah itu berlebihan?

Dino langsung merangkul bahu Mark ketika Mark sudah berada di sampingnya. "Aku lihat-lihat, sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah." Dino berbisik yang membuat kernyitan di dahi Mark bertambah.

"Ayo ikut aku. Aku bisa membantumu melupakan masalahmu." Dino tersenyum lebar dan menatap penuh binar pada Mark. Mark terlihat berfikir, haruskah ia mengikuti Dino? Tapi dia juga sudah sendirian. Lucas dan Haechan sudah pulang karena Taeyong ahjussi yang baru pulang dari luar kota datang menjemput mereka. Jaemin juga sudah pulang karena katanya ada belajar kelompok. Jadi, haruskah Mark ikut?

"Ayo!"

.

.

Johnny tersenyum melihat Taeil yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Daehwi masih di dalam kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya yang basah karena terkena susu yang akan diminumnya tadi.

"Kau seperti orang gila tersenyum sendiri begitu."

Taeil bergidik geli begitu menatap Johnny yang malah melebarkan senyumannya.

"Aku gila karenamu hyung."

"Ya, kau memang gila." Taeil mengangguk dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Hanya orang gila sepertimu yang meninggalkan orang sebaik Jaehyun untuk orang sepertiku."

Senyum Johnny perlahan menghilang. Digantikan senyuman tipis yang terlihat begitu terpaksa.

"Hyu-"

"Jadi, sebelum aku ikut gila, batalkan semuanya John. Atau nanti saat kau sudah mediasi bersama Jaehyun, bilang kalau kau masih mau bersama dengannya. Bilang jika ini hanya kekhilafanmu semata."

Taeil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, begitu sesak memang mengatakannya. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Ia tak mungkin kan menghancurkan kebahagiaan rumah tangga orang lain?

"Dengar John, aku tahu kau peduli padaku karena hanya kita teman lama. Tapi perasaan cintamu padaku itu sebenarnya tak ada, perasaanmu itu hanya ada di masa lalu. Hanya saja waktu itu kau belum sempat mengatakannya makanya kau terus kefikiran. Tapi sekarang, hati dan fikiranmu sudah sepenuhnya dipenuhi oleh Jaehyun dan Mark. Mereka adalah hidupmu John, kau yakin itu kan?"

Johnny balas tatapan Taeil yang begitu dalam dan teduh begitu menatapnya. Tanpa sadar, Johnny menangguk yang membuat senyum Taeil merekah. Tidak sulit sebenarnya meyakinkan Johnny, hanya saja terkadang sifat keras kepala Johnny yang membuat Taeil harus memutar otaknya agar bisa membuat lelaki jangkung di hadapannya mau menuruti perkataannya.

"Meskipun aku juga mencintaimu John, tapi aku sadar bahwa aku mempunyai hal yang lebih penting, yaitu Daehwi. Semenjak ibunya meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu, aku memang tak pernah berfikir untuk mencari penggantinya. Tapi tiba-tiba kau datang dan memberikanku harapan, itu berhasil membuatku sedikit goyah. Tapi, aku juga sadar John, jika aku mengikuti egoku, akan ada banyak yang terluka."

Taeil mengusap lembut bahu Johnny. Johnny hanya menunduk mendengarkan semua perkataan Taeil. Mungkin Taeil benar, semua perasaannya terhadap Taeil hanya perasaan karena tak sempat terungkap dulu kan? Pantas saja sekarang hatinya terasa lega.

"Setelah makan malam, pulanglah dan segera minta maaf pada Jaehyun dan Mark."

Lagi-lagi, Johnny hanya mengangguk pelan menuruti kata-kata Taeil.

.

.

Lucas menatap gusar pada jam dinding yang terpampang di dinding kamarnya. Sudah hampir jam 8 malam dan Mark belum pulang? Yang benar saja! Kemana perginya anak satu itu. Seharusnya tadi siang ia ajak saja Mark pulang bersamanya sehingga sekarang Jaehyun ahjussi tidak perlu menelfonnya dan menanyakan Mark dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

"Hyung!" Haechan tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu kamarnya yang membuat Lucas hampir terjungkal karena kaget.

"Apa?!"

Lucas melirik tajam yang membuat Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melangkah masuk, Haechan memungut buku Kimia milik Lucas yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Belum ada kabar dari Mark hyung?"

"Jika sudah, aku tidak mungkin uring-uringan begini Haechan. Memang seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan dia sendiri tadi. Dia butuh teman."

Haechan mengangguk paham, ditatapnya sang kakak yang kini mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Wajar sih, mereka itu kan sangat dekat, pasti Lucas hyung sangat khawatir. Pikir Haechan.

"Kau sudah menghubungi teman-temanmu clubmu?"

"Sudah. Mereka bilang Mark tidak bersama mereka. Lagipula tadi club juga tidak latihan."

"Teman-teman yang lain?"

"Dia tidak mungkin bersama mereka Haechan-ie. Mark kan tidak dekat dengan siapapun di sekolah."

"Bodoh!"

"Apa?!"

"Aku tahu kau khawatir hyung, tapi mungkin saja kan Mark hyung bersama salah satu dari mereka? Apalagi Mark hyung tadi sendiri. Aku takut hyung, jika Mark mengikuti teman-temanmu yang berandal itu."

"Oh!"

Dengan cepat Lucas menyambar jaket miliknya yang membuat Haechan mengernyit heran. Melangkah dengan cepat, Lucas memakai sepatunya dan keluar dari appart mereka sebelum ditahan oleh Haechan.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?"

"Tempat mereka."

"Siapa?"

"Dino dan kawanannya. Aku pergi dulu Haechan-ie. Jika daddy dan mommy bertanya, bilang saja aku pergi menjemput Mark."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati hyung."

Haechan melambaikan tangannya dan kembali masuk ke dalam. Dengan segera ia meraih ponselnya dan mencari nama 'Jaemin' di sana.

" **Halo."**

 **"** Jaemin-ie."

 **"Apa Haechan-ie?"**

 **"** Ayo berdoa."

" **Untuk apa?"**

"Untuk keselamatan Lucas hyung dan Mark hyung."

" **APA**?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Penjelasan sifat Mark**

 **-** Jadi di sini Mark itu seorang anak yg berusia 14 tahun, dimana anak umur segitu itu masih dalam masa peralihan dari anak-anak ke remaja, jadi sifat Mark masih labil. Makanya aku buat dia disini rada cengeng dan manja, itu semua efek karena 'rumor' perceraian kedua orangtuanya yang membuat dia jadi sensitif apalagi dia anak tunggal. Makanya, aku buat sifat Lucas yg seumuran ama dia itu agak lebih dewasa karena memang dia kan punya adik, jadi lebih bisa ngebimbing. Dan disini Mark juga masih labil buat nentuin mana yg baik dan buruk buat dirinya sendiri.

FF ini lebih fokus ke Marknya dibanding JohnJae ataupun JohnIl, karena aku memang ingin menggambarkan bagaimana sih bimbangnya seorang anak ketika harus memilih suatu jalan tapi nggak ada yg membimbing? Jadi ya begitulah, aku harap kalian nggak kecewa.

Kayanya cukup ocehan nggak penting dariku.

Sampai jumpa!


	5. Empat

Big Thanks To :

hopekies/markiestgyeoul/Kim Sun Ah/8123/hyunelf13/Ppiyong/ 100BrightStars/jun,hoejun/KaiNieris/Park RinHyun-Uchiha/CloveRine26/Esa315/Renjunita/preetybeauty/Jeon Wonnie. Also for your favorite and follow this fanfiction.

.

.

.

Mark menggumam bosan, sudah tiga jam sejak dirinya dan Dino beserta kawanannya sampai di basecamp tempat Dino dan yang lainnya berkumpul. Sejak tadi, dirinya hanya memperhatikan memperhatikan teman-teman Dino yang bermain basket. Mark juga baru benar-benar kenal kawanan Dino yang memang cukup terkenal di sekolah mereka. Mereka bernama Hwiyoung, Chani, Subin, dan Rocky. Ada satu lagi yang bernama Yunho namun kata Dino masih ada urusan, jadi belum bisa bergabung dengan mereka.

"Sebenarnya kemana si Kim itu? Kenapa lama sekali!" Dino menggerutu setelah gagal memasukkan bola berwarna oranye itu ke ring yang memang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Hwiyoung yang duduk tak jauh darinya, langsung melemparkan bola basket lain yang tak jauh darinya. "By the way Lee, aku juga Kim." Sindir Hwiyoung yang langsung mendapat gerutuan tak jelas dari Dino.

"Kau tahu jelas maksudku Kim Young Kyun." Balas Dino tak kalah keras. Mark yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa pelan, Rocky dan Subin yang duduk di sampingnya lantas menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau baru melihatnya?" Subin bertanya, Mark menghentikan tawanya lalu menoleh pada Subin dan mengangguk polos.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus lebih sering berkumpul bersama kami. Kau tahu, Dino itu sering kali marah-marah tak jelas pada Hwiyoung dan Yunho, entahlah dia sepertinya sangat sensitif pada orang bermarga Kim." Rocky berceloteh yang membuat Mark sontak menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya penasaran.

"Benarkah? Kalau yang lain bagaimana?" Mark berkedip polos yang membuat Rocky tertawa lepas. Subin yang melihat itu pun menggeleng pelan sembari menarik bahu Mark agar kembali menghadap dirinya.

"Biar aku yang bercerita. Jika kau bertanya pada Rocky, dia hanya akan menjawabnya dengan tertawa." Mark kembali mengangguk. Subin berdeham pelan membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. "Jadi begini, kami berenam adalah teman dari masa SD. Aku, Rocky, Hwiyoung, dan Dino adalah teman sekelas, sementara Chani dan Yunho sekelas dan mereka satu tahun di bawah kami. Kebetulan rumah kami juga saling berdekatan maka dari itu, kami menjadi sangat dekat."

Mark mengangguk, hubungan mereka berenam sama dengan hubungan dirinya bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tak jauh berbeda.

"Tapi memang dasarnya, Yunho itu jahil, Hwiyoung yang sifatnya sedikit menyebalkan dan juga Dino yang memang sensitif, membuat dirinya dan kedua anak itu sering bertengkar. Berbeda dengan aku dan Chani yang memang lumayan pendiam dan Rocky yang memang hiperaktif, Dino lumayan terbuka dengan kami."

"Maksudmu, Dino tidak terbuka pada Hwiyoung dan Yunho?" Mark memotong ucapan Subin sembari mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Soalnya yang aku dengar, Dino itu benci pada orang-orang bermarga Kim." Giliran Rocky yang berbicara, kini ia berbisik di telinga Mark yang membuat kernyitan di dahi Mark bertambah.

"Kenapa begitu?" Mark balas berbisik di telinga Rocky.

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Orangtua Dino kan sudah bercerai. Kata Dino, orangtuanya bercerai karena orang ketiga, dan orang itu bermarga Kim. Jadi, ya begitu, Dino sangat sensitif pada orang-orang bermarga Kim. Beruntung dia masih mau berteman dengan Hwiyoung dan Yunho juga beberapa teman lain di sekolah yang bermarga Kim."

Deg

Jantung Mark tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak. Mendengar penjelasan Rocky, membuat otaknya lantas berfikir akan hal-hal yang langsung mengarah pada perceraian kedua orangtuanya. Mata Mark beralih pada Dino dan Hwiyoung yang sedang berebutan bola. Mark tak tahu jika orangtua Dino ternyata sudah bercerai, karena selama ini, Mark selalu melihat Dino baik-baik saja, seperti seorang anak yang tidak mempunyai masalah, seperti seorang anak yang selama ini selalu di sayang oleh kedua orangtuanya. Sama sepertinya dulu, tapi nyatanya? Mark tidak pernah menyangka hal yang terjadi pada keluarganya juga terjadi pada orang lain.

Fikiran Mark teralih begitu suara derit pintu terdengar. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang yang berseragam sama dengannya tengah memasuki ruangan satu persatu. Ada Chani juga Yunho yang baru datang.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Kim. Itu, si Lee mencarimu terus." Rocky berujar sembari menangkap minuman kaleng yang dilemparkan Chani. Chani sendiri, ia mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi kecil di depan Mark.

"Kau kenapa?" Chani bertanya sambil memandangi wajah Mark yang terlihat begitu sangat serius.

Mark menggeleng, tersenyum tipis Mark mencoba menampilkan ekspresi wajah baik-baik saja. "Aku tak apa. Kau keluar untuk menjemput Yunho?"

Chani mengangguk. Membuka kaleng minumannya dan meneguk minuman berperisa lemon itu. "Habisnya telingaku panas mendengar Dino hyung bertanya terus tentang Yunho."

Mark sekali lagi tertawa, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menatapnya bingung. "Kau kenapa Mark? Kehabisan obat?" Dino kembali bersuara setelah menelan separuh isi dari botol air mineral yang Yunho berikan padanya.

Mark mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tawanya kembali reda. Dirinya tak tahu kenapa, tapi mendengar teman-teman Dino membicarakan Dino dan duo Kim itu dengan nada suara yang terdengar kesal, membuat perutnya terasa geli, hingga ia ingin tertawa.

Mark kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, di depan sana ada Dino, Hwiyoung, dan Yunho yang sedang berdiri sembari berdiskusi tentang hal yang Mark tak tahu itu tentang apa. Di sisi kanannya, ada Subin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya karena sedang berbalas pesan dengan seseorang, di samping kirinya ada Rocky yang sudah sibuk dengan buku dan pensilnya, Rocky bilang ia sedang belajar membuat rap. Di depannya ada Chani yang sibuk memakan ayam goreng tepung yang baru dibelinya tadi.

Bahkan jika mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing pun mereka masih bisa tetap bersahabat erat dan saling mengerti satu sama lain. Mark tiba-tiba teringat akan sahabat-sahabatnya, apa mereka sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain? Mark berfikir mungkin saja mereka tahu segala hal tentang Mark, tapi, apa Mark tahu segalanya tentang sahabat-sahabatnya? Mark sadar, selama ini dirinya selalu ingin dimengerti oleh banyak orang, tapi, apa iya dirinya sudah mengerti banyak orang juga?

Mark mendesah pelan, tangannya mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Kembali, Mark berfikir tentang orangtua, seorang pria dewasa dengan anak kecil yang ia lihat kemarin bersama dengan daddynya adalah orang yang membuat kedua orangtuanya bertengkar. Itu adalah hal yang pasti. Mata Mark kembali melirik Dino yang sedang memukuli tubuh kedua orang di sampingnya dengan botol kosong di tangannya, helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari bibir Mark. Jadi, apakah nanti Mark akan sama seperti Dino yang akan membenci orang yang sudah membuat keluarganya hancur? Akankah ia nanti seperti Dino?

"Mark!" Mark kembali ke dunianya setelah merasakan tepukan di punggungnya dengan begitu kuat. Mengerjap pelan, Mark menatap satu persatu wajah Subin, Rocky, dan Chani yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau tak apakan hyung? Apa kau lapar? Kau belum makan apapun kan?" Chani bertanya dengan nada khawatir, tangannya menyodorkan mangkok berisi ayam goreng tepung miliknya di depan wajah Mark.

"Aku tidak apa. Aku hanya sedikit lelah sepertinya."

"Kau lelah? Memangnya kau melakukan apa? Ku rasa kau hanya duduk diam sedari tadi." Hwiyoung tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya dan berbicara dengan nada menyindir.

Mark tersenyum canggung, digaruknya tengkuk bagian belakang miliknya yang tidak gatal.

"Mungkin Mark hyung lelah karena berdekatan dengan Rocky hyung. Jujur hyung, kau sudah melakukan apa pada Mark hyung?" Yunho yang berdiri di samping Hwiyoung lantas menunjuk wajah Rocky dengan tidak sopan.

Rocky mendengus, ditatapnya tajam Yunho yang membuat anak satu ini menyengir tak jelas. "Kau bicara apa anak kecil?"

"Hyung, kita semua masih anak kecil." Chani kembali menyela setelah menghabiskan dua potong ayam sekaligus.

Dino menggeleng melihat pertengkaran tak jelas yang kembali terjadi di antara teman-temannya. "Mark, daripada kau mendadak tuli di situ, lebih baik kau ke sini ajari aku bermain basket."

Mark berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Dino. Mark sendiri heran, kenapa Dino mau diajari olehnya? Mark yang sedari tadi melihat pun tahu jika Dino lebih dari bisa untuk bermain basket.

"Kenapa?"

Dino menatap heran pada Mark yang tiba-tiba bertanya padanya. Dilemparnya bola oranye di tangannya yang ditangkap sempurna oleh Mark.

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

Mark mendengus, didribblenya bola basket yang berada di tangannya sebelum akhirnya melompat dan melemparkan bola itu ke dalam ring.

"Kenapa mengajak ku kemari?"

Dino tertawa, berlari menghadang Mark yang sudah mendapatkan kembali bola oranye itu.

"Kau sudah mendengar cerita tentang keluargaku kan?"

Mark mengangguk. Memutar badannya menghalau pergerakan tangan Dino yang mencoba menjangkau bola di tangannya.

"Keluarga kita hampir sama. Hanya saja, keluargamu masih bisa diselamatkan. Sementara keluargaku tidak."

Mark membiarkan Dino mengambil bolanya, badannya tiba-tiba membeku begitu mendengar ucapan Dino tentang keluarganya. Keluarganya masih bisa diselamatkan, itu yang Dino ucapkan. Tapi, apa iya?

"Dengar Mark, keluargamu itu masih bisa diselamatkan, tergantung caramu juga appamu. Kalau aku, ibuku sudah tak mau bersama ayahku karena ayah suka berselingkuh, makanya aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa guna menyelamatkan pernikahan mereka berdua. Dan awalnya aku memang menyalahkan ahjumma Kim itu karena menurutku gara-gara dialah orangtua ku bercerai."

Mark terdiam, telinganya masih mendengarkan suara Dino dan sesekali terdengar suara 'duk' dari bola basket yang Dino pantulkan.

"Tapi semakin kesini, aku tahu jika yang salah adalah ayahku. Dan perceraian mereka juga sudah lama. Sejak aku berusia 10 tahun. Dan, masalah aku bersama Hwiyoung dan Yunho itu hanya ya kau tahu? Aku sebal dengan sifat sok coolnya Hwiyoung juga sifat jahilnya Yunho."

Mark membelalakan matanya, orangtua Dino sudah bercerai bahkan semenjak dirinya masih SD? Dan Dino tumbuh menjadi anak periang begini? Apa yang sudah orangtua Dino ajarkan selama ini padanya? Bisakah nanti ia seperti Dino?

"Kau jangan pesimis dulu Mark. Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, perceraian orangtuamu tak akan terjadi jika kau mau menyelamatkannya."

Dino tersenyum yang membuat Mark mau tak mau juga ikut tersenyum namun dengan ekspresi yang kosong.

"Jika kau bingung, kau bisa bertanya pada sahabat-sahabatmu ataupun pada kami." Ucapan Dino mendapat seruan dari para kawanannya.

"Sudah malam, kau tak mau pulang?"

Mark melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam lewat, sontak Mark melangkah terburu-buru untuk meraih tasnya. Sudah jam segini dan dia belum pulang? Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada sang appa nanti. Meraih ponselnya, Mark kembali mendesah karena ponsel miliknya yang ternyata mati kehabisan baterai.

"Baiklah Dino-ya, ini sudah sangat ma-"

Brakk

Suara tendangan pintu terdengar yang membuat semua orang yang ada di situ menolehkan kepalanya kaget. Di depan pintu sana, ada seorang remaja dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dengan dalaman kaos berwarna merah tengah berdiri dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Lucas?" Mark tersadar dari rasa kagetnya dan melangkah mendekati Lucas.

"Kau membuat pintu basecamp kami hancur hyung!" Yunho berseru sembari menatap kesal pada Lucas.

Lucas sendiri tak peduli, ia lebih mempedulikan Mark yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Mark? Kau tak apa-apakan? Mereka tak berbuat sesuatu yang berbahaya padamu kan?" Lucas bertanya dengan nada menuntut yang membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya memutar bola matanya bosan. Bahkan Mark juga.

"Kau fikir kami kriminal? Sialan kau! Mark, pulang sana. Urusi juga sahabat sialmu itu." Hwiyoung mengumpat beberapa kali sebelum melangkah menjauhi tempat itu.

"Maafkan dia ya. Dia memang seperti itu. Entah dapat ajaran dari mana." Rocky terkekeh geli yang membuat Subin menarik tangannya dan melangkah pergi mengikuti Hwiyoung.

"Kok, jadi para hyung yang pergi sih? Bukannya tadi Hwiyoung hyung menyuruh Lucas hyung dan Mark hyung yang pergi ya?" Chani bertanya polos yang membuat Yunho turut menariknya.

"Abaikan saja orang-orang itu. Mereka memang tidak jelas." Dino kembali menatap Mark dan Lucas secara bergantian.

"Ingat kata-kataku tadi Mark. Oh iya, kami duluan ya, kami lewat belakang karena jaraknya ke rumah kami lebih dekat. Kau dan Lucas hati-hati di jalan ya. Kami duluan dan sampai jumpa lagi."

Dino melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah menjauhi Lucas dan Mark yang masih terdiam di pintu depan gudang itu.

"Apa yang Dino katakan padamu?" Lucas menatap penasaran pada Mark yang hanya terdiam memandangi teman-teman barunya. Tak salahkan dia bilang begitu?

"Yakk! Mark!"

"Kau cerewet sekali sih Lucas?" Mark melirik sebal pada Lucas yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Habisnya aku penasaran."

"Besok saja. Kau ke sini naik apa?" Mark melirik sekitar yang sudah gelap.

"Sepeda. Habisnya aku buru-buru begitu mendapat telfon dari Jaehyun ahjussi yang mengatakan kau belum pulang."

Mark berdecak. Jika naik sepeda, kapan dirinya sampai rumah?

"Jika kau terburu-buru kau harusnya menelfon appaku, daddyku atau polisi sekalian saja tadi."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau pasti berfikiran yang tidak-tidak kan tadi?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja! Sekarang, jika kita naik sepeda, kita sampai rumah jam berapa Lee?"

"Mau ku hubungi orangtuamu atau orangtuaku?"

"Itu ide yang bagus."

"Hmm, sebentar."

Lucas merogoh kantong celananya dan seketika berekspresi kosong.

"Mark."

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya kita benar-benar harus mengayuh sepeda."

Mark mengernyit dan menatap heran pada Lucas.

"Kenapa?"

"Ponselku tertinggal di rumah."

"Mati kau Lucas! Mati!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A** / **N :**

Bersyukur chap ini idenya lancar. Tapi nggak tau chap depan mau kayak gimana. Disini emang fokus sama friendshipnya Mark juga teman-temannya yg lain, jadi nggak cuma fokus sama LuMarkHyuckMin aja. Disini Yunho itu ' **Yunho Varsity'** ya **,** kalau yg lain mungkin kalian tau lah. Btw, part terakhir abaikan saja.

Sampai Jumpa!


	6. Lima

Big Thanks To :

preetybeauty/jun,hoejun/Kim Sun Ah/daunlontar/xoxojung00/Jeon Wonnie/CloveRine26/Park RinHyun-Uchiha/hopekies/mtxgdvtzk/Renjunita/Rina Putry299.

.

.

.

Johnny sedang membereskan pakaiannya ke dalam koper miliknya ketika pintu kamar yang dihuninya tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang anak kecil. Johnny menghentikan kegiatannya sementara hanya untuk sekedar menoleh dan tersenyum pada anak kecil itu.

"Daehwi-ya, ada apa?" Johnny mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika Daehwi tiba-tiba saja memeluknya pinggangnya.

"Ahjussi jangan pergi, jika ahjussi pergi, nanti Daehwi main dengan siapa?" Suara kecil Daehwi teredam pada punggung kokoh Johnny. Johnny terdiam, dipegangnya tangan kecil Daehwi sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Daehwi.

Johnny tersenyum lembut, tangannya mengusap sayang kepala Daehwi. Membuat Daehwi mendongak dan menatap Johnny dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tenang saja, nanti ahjussi akan sering main ke sini, bersama Mark hyung juga."

"Tapi ahjussi bilang waktu itu ahjussi ingin menjadi daddy Daehwi, tapi kenapa sekarang malah membereskan pakaian ahjussi. Ahjussi juga mau pergi, apa ahjussi mau mengingkari janji ahjussi?"

Kali ini Johnny benar-benar membeku, ditambah suara tangis Daehwi yang terdengar begitu menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Pintu lagi-lagi terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Taeil yang terlihat begitu cemas. Dengan langkah cepat, Taeil menghampiri Daehwi yang masih menangis sesegukan dan memeluknya erat.

"Ada apa ini John? Kenapa Daehwi menangis?" Taeil bertanya dengan nada menuntut. Tangannya mengusap punggung Daehwi guna menenangkan putra semata wayangnya itu.

Johnny mengusap tengkuknya dengan gugup, matanya berputar untuk mencari alasan yang tepat agar tak membuat Taeil marah. Membasahi tenggorokkannya, Johnny akhirnya membalas tatapan Taeil yang begitu menusuk menatapnya.

"Daehwi tidak setuju jika aku pergi hyung. Daehwi juga menagih janjiku untuk menikahimu dan menjadi daddynya." Kegiatan Taeil yang mengusap punggung Daehwi seketika berhenti. Matanya terbelalak dengan sempurna, nafasnya terasa terhenti saat itu juga.

"Appa." Suara serak karena menangis milik Daehwi terdengar, mengalihkan perhatian Taeil kembali pada dunia nyata. Taeil menunduk membalas tatapan Daehwi yang juga mendongak untuk menatapnya. "Aku mau Johnny ahjussi jadi daddy Daehwi. Appa mau kan?"

Pertanyaan polos Daehwi membuat hati Taeil bergetar. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan 'iya' saat itu juga, tapi ketika ia menatap mata Johnny, bayangan tentang Jaehyun dan Mark kembali hadir dalam fikirannya. Taeil sadar diri, jika Johnny bukanlah miliknya. Setelah semalam Daehwi berhasil menahan Johnny untuk pulang, sekarang, Taeil tidak akan membiarkan anaknya menghalangi langkah Johnny.

"Tidak Daehwi. Johnny ahjussi sudah punya Jaehyun ahjussi dan Mark hyung, Johnny ahjussi tidak mungkin jadi daddy Daehwi." Taeil berbicara dengan nada dan suara sehalus mungkin agar anaknya itu mengerti. Tapi Daehwi malah menggeleng, menutupi telinganya menggunakan kedua tangannya, seolah menolak semua kenyataan yang Taeil ucapkan.

"Tidak bisa! Johnny daddy adalah daddy Daehwi, bukan daddy Mark hyung!" Taeil dan Johnny terkejut mendengar nada suara yang Daehwi gunakan. Anak itu berteriak pada Taeil.

"Pokoknya appa harus menikah dengan Johnny ahjussi. Aku mau itu appa. Harus!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Daehwi berlari meninggalkan Taeil dan Johnny yang masih mencerna semua hal yang terjadi.

"J-John." Taeil memanggil Johnny setelah tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Taeil tak menyangka, jika anak kandungnya sendiri bisa berteriak seperti itu padanya. Padahal selama ini, Taeil tidak pernah mengajarkan hal seperti itu pada Daehwi. Selama ini, Taeil selalu mengingatkan Daehwi agar patuh dan hormat pada orang yang lebih tua apalagi orangtuanya sendiri. Tapi, apa yang didapat Taeil sekarang? Darimana anak semata wayangnya itu mendapat didikan tak bermoral seperti ini?

"Iya hyung." Johnny menyahut setelah beberapa menit lalu hanya diam memperhatikan wajah shock Taeil yang membuatnya merasa prihatin.

"A-aku gagal John." Suara Taeil terdengar bergetar, matanya memerah dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus. Dengan segera, Johnny menangkap tubuh Taeil yang nyaris melorot ke lantai. "A-aku gagal mendidik Daehwi, John. Dia berteriak padaku, padamu tadi. Apa yang salah dengan didikanku selama ini John?" Setetes air mata menetes dari mata Taeil, disusul dengan tetesan lain yang membuat air matanya semakin deras saja membasahi pipinya.

"Tidak hyung, kau tidak salah. Hanya saja, Daehwi membutuhkan waktu hyung." Johnny membisikkan kata-kata penenang pada telinga Taeil. Membuat Taeil sedikit lebih tenang dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan karena tangisannya.

"Ta-tapi John, bagaimana dengan permintaan Daehwi tadi?" Johnny terdiam. Johnny juga terkejut mendengar perkataan Daehwi tadi, ia tak menyangka jika Daehwi akan mengatakan hal itu. Berteriak pada mereka lagi. Menghembuskan nafasnya, Johnny memasang senyum menenangkan yang membuat Taeil sedikit tersipu.

"Kita fikirkan itu nanti hyung. Lebih baik, kita turun dulu dan temui Daehwi. Aku takut dia melakukan hal yang berbahaya." Taeil lantas mengangguk dan terbangun dari duduknya. Melangkah keluar untuk mencari sang putra yang disusul oleh Johnny. Johnny sempat merenung sebentar, sepertinya, jalan untuk kembali ke keluarganya tidak akan mudah.

.

.

.

Mark keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah mendekati sang appa yang saat ini sibuk di dapur. Mark menatap punggung Jaehyun yang semakin lama terlihat semakin rapuh. Mark sadar, appanya ini sangat membutuhkan sang daddy dalam kehidupannya. Karena Mark sering mendengar dari sang appa sendiri, bahwa daddynya adalah hidupnya. Meskipun ada Mark, namun tetap saja, daddynya adalah yang paling penting bagi sang appa. Mark paham akan hal itu.

Grep

Jaehyun tersentak kaget begitu sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Melirik ke bawah, Jaehyun tersenyum tipis begitu menyadari jika sang anaklah yang memeluknya.

"Mark? Sudah bangun?" Mark hanya mengangguk tanpa berniat membalas ucapan sang appa.

"Sudah mandi?" Lagi, Mark hanya membalas dengan anggukan pada punggung sang appa. "Lucas dimana?"

"Mandi." Jaehyun tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar suara Mark yang terdengar begitu malas.

"Kalau begitu, kau bantu appa membereskan meja. Sebentar lagi sarapannya akan siap." Dengan terpaksa, Mark melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaehyun. "Baiklah appa." Mark pun mulai merapihkan meja makan, mengatur beberapa piring, sendok, garpu, dan juga gelas untuk mereka bertiga.

"Selamat pagi." Suara riang dari seseorang yang baru saja bergabung membuat Jaehyun dan Mark sontak menolehkan kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi." Jaehyun membalas dengan senyuman manis dan Mark membalas dengan disertai dengusan kesal.

"Ayo duduk Lucas, kita sarapan bersama." Ajak Jaehyun setelah menaruh sepiring besar nasi goreng kimchi di atas meja. Dengan semangat, Lucas mengangguk dan melangkah mendekati meja makan.

Lucas duduk di kursi samping Mark yang berhadapan dengan Jaehyun. "Makan yang banyak, setelah ini baru kau boleh pulang." Lucas mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih ahjussi."

"Tidak Lucas. Harusnya ahjussi yang berterimakasih dan meminta maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu. Lain kali, bilang-bilang kalau mau kemana-mana Mark. Kau membuat appa dan yang lain khawatir kau tahu?" Jaehyun menunjuk Mark menggunakan sendok yang tengah dipegangnya. Mark hanya mendengus kesal sembari mengangguk. Kuping Mark panas sungguh, sudah semalaman suntuk ia diceramahi habis-habisan dan sekarang juga dapat bonus. Appanya itu tidak lelah apa?

"Iya appa, aku mengerti. Aku juga sudah berjanji kan tidak akan melakukannya lagi?" Mark menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan melasnya. Lucas sendiri, ia hanya menikmati pandangan di depannya dengan tangan yang tak berhenti menyuapkan nasi goreng buatan Jaehyun ke mulutnya. Masakan Jaehyun itu sangat enak, jadi sangat disayangkan bukan jika hanya dipandangi saja?

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi aku rasa sarapan kalian akan dingin jika kalian hanya berbicara terus di depan makanan." Interupsi Lucas membuat Jaehyun yang akan kembali menceramahi Mark terhenti. 'Benar-benar anak Ten." Gumam Jaehyun dalam hati.

"Ah iya, terimakasih sudah mengingatkan Lucas. Mark, ayo habiskan sarapanmu." Setelahnya, tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Ketiganya sibuk pada sarapan mereka, hanya terdengar suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 15.15 KST, ketika Mark dan Lucas memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di lapangan dekat rumah Mark. Keduanya memilih untuk bermain sepeda mengelilingi perumahan juga lapangan. Keduanya sudah mengajak Haechan dan Jaemin tadi, tapi keduanya bilang jika mereka sedang berada di toko buku. Haechan bilang, Jaemin memaksanya untuk membeli buku komik terbaru dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, mau tak mau Haechan harus menemani Jaemin.

Keduanya berhenti di dekat sebuah kedai bubble tea, keduanya membeli dua gelas bubble tea dengan rasa berbeda yaitu Taro untuk Mark dan Chocolate untuk Lucas. Setelah mendapatkan pesanan mereka, keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di depan kedai, menikmati pemandangan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka.

Lucas melirik pada Mark yang hanya diam dengan memandang kosong pada gelas bubble tea di tangannya. Lucas sadar sedari tadi jika Mark dalam keadaan tidak fokus. Lucas fikir, setelah semalam Mark berani mengumpatinya, Mark sudah berubah dan tidak memikirkan masalah orangtuanya lagi. Tapi, apa yang didapatnya sekarang? Mark lagi-lagi melamun dan dapat dipastikan jika dia sedang memikirkan orangtuanya.

"Lucas!" Lucas hampir saja tersedak minumannya begitu Mark tiba-tiba saja berseru memanggil namanya.

"Apa sih Mark?" Lucas menyahut dengan sewot. Mengusap dagunya yang basah dengan tisu karena minumannya tidak sempat ia telan.

Mark menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Lucas. "Menurutmu, apa keluargaku masih bisa diselamatkan?" Mark ternyata masih memikirkan perkataan Dino padanya tadi malam.

Lucas menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti setelah bisa mencerna pertanyaan Mark. "Tentu saja Mark. Kedua orangtuamu kan belum bercerai, dan yang ku lihat kedua orangtuamu masih saling mencintai. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah membuat Johnny ahjussi untuk kembali menyatakan cintanya pada Jaehyun ahjussi."

Mark menatap bingung pada Lucas. Mark benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Lucas. "Maksudmu?"

Lucas mengerang tertahan. Diminumnya bubble tea miliknya hingga habis. Menghembuskan nafasnya, Lucas menatap Mark yang masih menatapnya bingung. "Begini Mark, kau waktu itu pernah bilang jika yang membuat keluargamu hancur itu karena orang ketiga yang hadir dalam hidup Johnny ahjussi. Dan kau juga bilang jika Johnny ahjussi sudah tidak mencintai Jaehyun ahjussi." Lucas menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi yang aku lihat, Johnny ahjussi sebenarnya masih mencintai Jaehyu ahjussi. Nah sekarang, kau fikirkan cara agar Johnny ahjussi menyatakan cintanya yang kedua kali ke Jaehyun ahjussi dan akhirnya kembali pada kalian."

Mark menatap takjub pada Lucas. Mark tak menyangka jika Lucas benar-benar punya pemikiran seperti ini. Padahal mereka seumuran, meskipun Lucas lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya, tapi tetap saja Mark takjub karena pemikiran Lucas yang nyatanya jauh lebih dewasa dibanding dirinya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa berbicara seperti ini Lucas." Mark tersenyum lebar yang membuat Lucas mendengus kesal. "Yang penting, kau mengerti maksudku tidak?"

Mark menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti Lucas, hanya saja, aku masih bingung."

Mendengar perkataan Mark, Lucas lantas merampas bubble tea milik Mark dan meminumnya dengan rakus. "Apa yang kau bingungkan Mark?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan Lucas. Aku tak mempunyai ide untuk hal seperti ini." Lucas tersenyum yang balas pandangan heran oleh Mark. "Kau tidak rugi Mark berteman denganku. Aku akan membantumu."

"Caranya?"

.

.

.

Johnny terus saja mondar-mondir tak jelas di depan rumahnya sendiri. Ingin rasanya Johnny langsung masuk ke dalam tapi ada sesuatu hal yang menahan dalam hatinya. Ingin membunyikan bel, Johnny juga ragu. Jadilah, selama 15 menit, Johnny hanya mondar-mondir dengan sesekali menatap pintu berharap setidaknya Jaehyun atau Mark membuka pintu. Tapi, apa mungkin? Mengingat sudah tiga hari ia tak pulang, apakah kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu juga merindukannya?

Johnny terlonjak kaget begitu membalikkan tubuhnya, ternyata ada Jaehyun yang juga menatapnya tak kalah terkejut.

"Jo-Johnny hyung." Suara Jaehyun terdengar terbata yang membuat Johnny tersenyum canggung. "Kenapa tidak masuk? Sudah berapa lama di sini?" Jaehyun tersenyum manis, membuka pintu lebih lebar membiarkan Johnny untuk masuk.

Johnny mengangguk dan melangkah masuk. Disusul Jaehyun di belakangnya setelah menutup pintu. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku hyung."

Johnny mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang di ikuti Jaehyun yang duduk di sofa yang lain. Jaehyun entah mengapa merasa tak pantas untuk berdekatan dengan Johnny.

"Hampir 20 menit aku di sana." Johnny membuka suaranya. Jaehyun membelalakan matanya terkejut. "Hampir setengah jam dan kau tidak membunyikan bel ataupun langsung masuk hyung? Apa kau gila?"

Johnny tertawa pelan, kepalanya menggeleng melihat wajah Jaehyun yang terlihat menyeramkan. Sudah berapa lama ia tak melihat wajah Jaehyun yang seperti ini? Jawabannya, sangat lama.

"Aku takut kau ataupun Mark tidak di rumah maupun sedang sibuk, jadi aku tidak mau mengganggu dan memilih menunggu salah satu di antara kalian keluar rumah. Dan ngomong-ngomong, dimana Mark? Aku tidak melihatnya." Johnny mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah rumah mereka.

"Mark sedang keluar bersama Lucas. Bermain sepeda. Kau mau minum hyung? Aku akan buatkan teh dulu." Jaehyun berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi ke dapurnya, meninggalkan Johnny yang sibuk dalam lamunannya.

Selang beberapa menit, Jaehyun kembali dari dapur dengan sebuah nampan yang di atasnya terdapat dua gelas berisi air teh. Setelah meletakkan gelas di atas meja, Jaehyun kembali ke tempat duduknya yang semula.

"Silahkan diminum hyung." Jaehyun merasa aneh ketika mengatakan hal itu pada Johnny. Mereka seperti orang asing yang baru bertemu. Nyatanya tidak! Sudah hampir 20 tahun mereka mengenal dan bersama, tapi kenapa hanya beberapa hari mereka tak bertemu sapa bisa merubah segalanya?

"Hyung." Jaehyun memanggil Johnny setelah lelaki jangkung itu meletakkan kembali gelasnya pada tempatnya. "Apa?"

Jaehyun memainkan jemarinya gugup. Jaehyun tidak ingin menanyakan hal ini sebenarnya, tapi berhubung Johnny ada di sini, kenapa tidak? "Apa beberapa hari lalu kau datang ke restoran milikku bersama Taeil hyung dan anaknya?"

Johnny menegang. Matanya membulat dan nafasnya tiba-tiba terasa berat. Entah mengapa mendengar pertanyaan ini dari Jaehyun membuat perasaan bersalah merasuk dalam hatinya begitu saja. "I-iya."

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis. Tak mempedulikan hatinya yang berdenyut sakit, Jaehyun kembali membuka suaranya. "Dan apa kau tahu jika Mark juga datang dan melihatmu bersama mereka hyung?"

Kali ini Johnny membeku di tempatnya. Perasaan bersalah menjadi dua kali lipat mendengar perkataan Jaehyun. Tak mempedulikan Johnny yang tak menjawab pertanyaannya, Jaehyun kembali bersuara.

"Waktu itu, aku, Yuta hyung, dan Hansol hyung sedang berdiskusi ketika Jungwoo datang bersama Mark di belakangnya. Jungwoo bilang, ia melihat Mark berada di depan restoran dengan mata sendu karena menangis. Jadilah, Jungwoo mengajak Mark masuk dan membuatnya bertemu denganku. Dan yang membuatku kaget adalah ternyata dia melihatmu bersama Taeil hyung dan anaknya. Mark bilang 'Daddy tersenyum dan tertawa lebar saat makan siang bersama mereka. Sebenarnya mereka siapa appa? Kenapa daddy lebih memilih makan siang bersama mereka dibanding kita?'" Jaehyun mengusap air mata yang menetes dari air matanya. Jaehyun juga tak tahu sejak kapan ia menangis, yang pasti hatinya terasa sakit mengingat pertanyaan Mark waktu itu.

"Aku mohon hyung, kau tahu Mark tidak tahu apapun tentang Taeil hyung dan anaknya. Jadi, meskipun ini terdengar egois, setidaknya jaga perasaan Mark. Jangan biarkan Mark melihatmu bersama mereka, aku tak mau Mark menangis lagi karena merasa diabaikan olehmu. Aku sudah menerima perceraian kita, tapi masalah hak asuh Mark, aku tidak akan mengalah hyung. Mark satu-satunya yang ku punya sekarang." Jaehyun berujar tegas meskipun dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Jay," Johnny bersuara lagi setelah beberapa menit berlalu dirinya hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Jaehyun. "Jika aku bilang aku akan membatalkan perceraian kita, apa kau akan menerimaku kembali?"

Jaehyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya karena perkataan Johnny itu. "A-apa?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Segini dulu ya? Nanti dilanjut lagi. Aku nggak tau mau ngomong apa tentang chap ini.

Ps : Moment JohnJaeIl kemarin yg bikin aku semangat lanjut ff ini. Ditambah foto WooCas + Kun.

Pss : Vixx comeback dan lagunya ku suka. Ada salah satu lagu di album terbaru mereka yg pengen aku bikin ff. Tapi bingung, JohnIl or JohnJae?

Psss : Astro X KNK comeback barengan lagi. Bakal banyak moment mereka lagi berarti. Ditambah MAP6. God, banyak bb yg ku suka comeback bulan ini.

Pssss : Kapan NCT new unit debut?

 **Sampai** **Jumpa**!


	7. Enam

Big Thanks To :

daunlontar/hopekies/Kim Sun Ah/Ppiyong/rusacadel/Renjunita/100BrightStars/jun,hoejun/Jeon Wonnie/preetybeauty/xoxojung00/Esa315/CloveRine26/Park RinHyun-Uchiha/wafertango.

 **Bold = Flashback**

.

.

Mark melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan senyum lebar yang terpatri di wajahnya. Sesekali ia juga menyapa beberapa teman satu sekolahnya yang kebetulan lewat di depan atau di sampingnya. Banyak orang yang melihat hal itu tentu saja merasa aneh. Karena tidak biasanya Mark bersikap begitu. Biasanya, Mark akan berjalan bersama Lucas juga Jaemin dan Haechan saat memasuki sekolah. Tapi hingga sekarang, salah satu dari tiga orang yang biasanya dekat dengan Mark, kelihatan pun tidak.

"Woy Mark!" Seruan kencang dari arah belakangnya membuat Mark menghentikan langkahnya dan juga menolehkan kepalanya. Tersenyum lebar, Mark menyambut Dino dan teman-temannya yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sendirian? Di mana temanmu yang lain?" Subin bertanya dengan dahi yang berkerut. Mark menggeleng masih dengan senyum yang berkembang di bibirnya. "Mereka belum datang. Aku sengaja datang duluan untuk menemui kalian."

Dino merangkul bahu Mark dan mengajaknya untuk melanjutkan jalan. "Tumben, ada apa?" Kembali, senyum Mark bertambah lebar yang membuat Dino dan juga Hwiyoung yang berjalan di samping Dino ikut menyernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku mau berterima kasih padamu, Dino-ya." Kali ini mata Mark ikut berbinar saat menatap Dino. "Untuk?"

Mereka berhenti tepat di lorong lantai satu di mana kelas Chani berada. "Untuk saranmu waktu itu. Dan ngomong-ngomong, di mana Yunho? Aku tidak melihatnya." Mata Mark melirik ke sekitar untuk mencari Yunho, dan membuat dirinya tak menyadari bahwa lima orang lainnya meneguk ludah mereka gugup.

"Dia sakit. Jadi tidak bisa sekolah." Jawab Chani yang membuat Mark mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya. "Aku masuk ke kelas dulu hyung-deul. Sampai jumpa nanti." Chani melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kumpulan kakak kelasnya.

"Ayo, kita juga harus ke kelas." Giliran Rocky yang memimpin jalan mereka. Mark mengangguk setuju dan ikut melangkah menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. "Nanti siang, aku akan mentraktir kalian. Kalian mau kan?"

"Aku setuju." Rocky menyetujui yang diangguki oleh Subin dan Dino. "Tapi, bukannya kau selalu makan siang bersama teman-temanmu?" Hwiyoung bersuara dengan nada datar yang membuat Mark menoleh ke arahnya.

"Benar. Jadi, tidak salahkan kita makan siang bersama? Supaya kita bisa lebih dekat dan akrab." Mark tersenyum dan menatap polos pada Hwiyoung. Hwiyoung sendiri mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mark dan berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami semua setuju, nanti kami semua akan menunggumu di kantin." Dino menepuk bahu Mark guna menyemangati anak satu itu yang sepertinya cukup terganggu dengan sikap Hwiyoung barusan.

"Dan jangan diambil hati sikap Hwiyoung, dia memang seperti itu. Dia susah untuk berbaur dengan orang baru." Subin menambahkan dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya.

Mark mengangguk paham dan ketika matanya melihat Lucas melangkah di depannya sontak saja, ia berteriak memanggil Lucas. "Lucas!"

Lucas pun berhenti berjalan. Mengedarkan pandangan matanya, Lucas tersenyum begitu melihat Mark yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Mark pun melepas rangkulan Dino pada bahunya dan melangkah mendekati Lucas. "Aku ke kelasku dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti!" Mark melambaikan tangannya pada Dino cs dan akhirnya pergi bersama Lucas menuju kelas mereka yang memang berjarak dua kelas dari kelas Dino.

"Memangnya tidak apa merahasiakan tentang Yunho dari Mark?" Rocky bertanya setelah Mark benar-benar hilang dari pandangan mata mereka. Dino mendelik pada Rocky dan menatapnya tak suka. "Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau dekat dengan Mark? Lagipula tidak seharusnya kita menyebarkan rahasia orang, pada orang lain yang bahkan baru dekat dengan kita."

"Kau tahu betul apa maksud Rocky sebenarnya Dino. Semua orang yang berdekatan dengan Yunho itu tidak dalam keadaan aman. Mungkin sebentar lagi Mark juga dalam keadaan bahaya seperti kita." Subin menatap datar Dino yang membuat Dino mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tahu mungkin Kim ahjussi belum pernah melihat Mark bersama dengan Yunho. Tapi, aku yakin cepat atau lambat, Kim ahjussi pasti akan melihat Mark jika kita terus bersama dia. Kau tahu Dino, kau membuat seorang anak yang tak tahu apa-apa dalam keadaan bahaya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Subin kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Dino dan Rocky dan memasuki kelas mereka.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu kau fikirkan. Ayo, kita masuk kelas." Rocky tersenyum lebar, tangannya menarik tangan Dino untuk memasuki kelas bersama.

.

.

Johnny meminum minuman beralkohol di depannya dengan rakus. Tak mempedulikan Taeyong yang duduk di hadapannya tengah menatapnya jengah juga datar. Johnny terus saja menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas kecil miliknya dan meminunmnya dengan sekali tegak hingga berulang kali. Taeyong tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menghentikan tingkah Johnny. Karena niat awal kedatangannya ke kantor Johnny adalah untuk membahas hubungan kerja sama antar perusahaan keduanya. Bukan berakhir dengan minum-minum seperti ini.

Meneguk kopinya yang mulai mendingin, Taeyong menghela nafas begitu melihat sorot mata Johnny yang terlihat begitu frustasi. Taeyong ingin bertanya, tapi sudut hatinya mengatakan agar ia menunggu sampai Johnny bercerita dengan sendirinya.

"Yong." Taeyong tersentak dari lamunannya begitu suara Johnny memenuhi pendengarannya. Mendongak, Taeyong menemukan Johnny yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. "Apa?"

"Aku, bodoh ya?" Taeyong mengerjap begitu pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Johnny. Bodoh untuk masalah apa? Masalah Jaehyun? Jika boleh jujur, iya. Johnny sangat bodoh.

"Iya." Taeyong menjawab dengan nada datar yang membuat Johnny tertawa kecil. "Kalau dengan Jaehyun, lebih bodoh mana?"

Taeyong meneguk kopinya sekali lagi sebelum menatap Johnny dengan bingung. "Maksudmu?"

" **Jay** ," **Johnny** **bersuara** **lagi** **setelah** **beberapa** **menit** **berlalu** **dirinya** **hanya** **diam** **mendengarkan** **perkataan** **Jaehyun**. " **Jika** **aku** **bilang** **aku** **akan** **membatalkan** **perceraian** **kita** , **apa** **kau** **akan** **menerimaku** **kembali**?"

 **Jaehyun** **tidak** **bisa** **menyembunyikan** **wajah** **terkejutnya** **karena** **perkataan** **Johnny** **itu**. " **A** - **apa**?"

 **Johnny mendekat pada Jaehyun, tangannya meraih kedua tangan Jaehyun dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku serius Jay. Aku minta maaf karena kesalahan dan kebodohan ku selama ini, aku mengabaikanmu dan juga Mark. Sekarang aku sadar Jay, aku hanya mencintaimu. Cintaku pada Taeil hyung hanya cinta masa lalu yang belum terungkap."**

 **Jaehyun mengerjapkan matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berair. Mata Jaehyun menatap mata Johnny yang juga menatap dalam matanya. Jaehyun meneguk ludahnya gugup ketika jari panjang Johnny mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata. De javu. Ini sama seperti pertama kali Johnny menyatakan cintanya waktu itu. Membuat Jaehyun menangis sekaligus bingung harus menjawab apa.**

" **Bagaimana dengan Taeil hyung?" Johnny tersenyum seakan menjawab jika semuanya baik-baik saja. "Taeil hyung juga yang menyuruhku untuk kembali padamu, Jaehyun."**

 **Jaehyun senang mendengar jawaban Johnny. Tapi, sudut hatinya merasa ada yang Johnny disembunyikan. "Kalau anak Taeil hyung?"**

 **Johnny seketika terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jaehyun. Membuat sinar mata Jaehyun meredup seketika. Memoleskan senyum tipis pada wajahnya, Jaehyun mengusap pipi Johnny menggunakan sebelah tangannya.**

 **"Aku tahu, ini pasti sangat sulitkan? Dan aku sudah memikirkan ini jauh-jauh hari. Aku dan Mark tidak bisa kehilanganmu, begitu pun dengan Taeil hyung. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau menikah saja dengan Taeil hyung tanpa menceraikanku?"**

 **Johnny membelalakan matanya mendengar perkataan Jaehyun. "Ma-maksudmu, kau mau dimadu?"**

 **Jaehyun mengangguk dan melebarkan senyumannya. "Tak salah kan?"**

Taeyong membuang nafasnya kasar begitu mendengar semua cerita dari Johnny. Gila! Mereka berdua adalah pasangan paling gila dan bodoh yang pernah Taeyong temui selama ini. Dan salahnya juga berteman dengan orang seperti mereka. Ups!

Johnny menatap sayu pada botol-botol di hadapannya. Tangannya ia gunakan menyangga kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Jadi Yong, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Johnny tidak mengalihkan pandangannya bahkan untuk sekedar melirik. Hembusan nafas berat yang terdengar dari Taeyong, membuat Johnny tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya ada juga yang mengerti bebannya.

"Aku akan mencarikan jalan keluarnya. Tenang saja." Ujar Taeyong dengan yakin. Taeyong sebenarnya tak yakin bisa mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini sendiri. Dan satu-satunya cara, ia harus membicarakan ini dengan para sahabatnya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa harus Taeyong repot?

.

.

"Kau gila ya Jae!" Yuta hampir berteriak begitu mendengar cerita Jaehyun. Mengatur nafasnya, Yuta kembali melembutkan tatapannya pada Jaehyun yang menunduk menatap makan siangnya tak berselera. "Habisnya aku bingung hyung."

"Apa lagi yang kau bingungkan Jung? Kau sudah mendapatkan kembali Johnny, tapi kau malah berkata seperti itu pada Johnny? Kau bodoh!" Yuta lagi-lagi tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berkata kasar pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tetap menunduk. Tangannya yang memegang sumpit, mengepal menahan segala emosi yang seakan tumpah melalui genangan air mata di matanya. Jaehyun tidak tahu mengapa, tapi akhir-akhir ini ia menyadari jika dirinya semakin hari semakin menjadi cengeng. Terlebih jika memikirkan nasib pernikahannya dan juga nasib Mark nantinya.

"Aku kasihan pada Taeil hyung. Dia sudah membesarkan Daehwi sendirian semenjak Daehwi lahir, karena istrinya meninggal akibat pendaharan. Dan aku lantas melihat adanya kehidupan yang lebih hidup pada mata Taeil hyung ketika ia bersama Johnny hyung. Maka dari itu, aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain kan?" Jaehyun mendongak menatap Yuta yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Yuta tak menyangka jika Jaehyun sangat memikirkan perasaan orang lain daripada perasaan dirinya sendiri. Apalagi orang itu yang sudah membuat rumah tangganya berantakan begini.

"Aku tahu kau memang punya hati yang sangat baik Jae. Tapi apakah kau tidak memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri? Karena memang demi mendapat kebahagiaan kita sendiri, kita harus sedikit egois." Yuta berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa di belakangnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit ruangannya dengan tatapan lurus. Jaehyun hanya tidak ingin melukai perasaan siapapun. Dan dia berfikir jika keputusannya adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Apa ia salah?

.

.

Lucas dan Mark berjalan berdampingan di sebuah trotoar menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Keduanya memilih untuk berjalan kaki dibanding naik bus atau mobil jemputan ayah Lucas.

Lucas terus saja memandangi Mark yang sedari pagi terlihat aneh. Seharian ini, Mark selalu memasang senyumnya kepada setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Dan ketika Lucas bertanya 'Apa yang membuatmu sesenang ini?' maka Mark akan menjawab dengan santai 'Nanti kau juga tahu' membuat Lucas menghela nafasnya dan menyimpan rasa penasaran yang mendera hatinya itu.

"Kau kenapa sih Mark? Sikapmu aneh sekali hari ini." Lucas mengutarakan isi pikirannya yang sedari tadi sudah meledak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada sahabatnya itu.

Mark menoleh pada Lucas. Dirangkulnya bahu sang sahabat masih dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya. "Aku rasa, aku tidak butuh caramu yang kemarin."

Lucas mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum menatap bingung Mark menggunakan mata bulatnya. "Tidak butuh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dengarkan baik-baik Lucas. Aku hanya akan bercerita secara detail padamu."

 **Mark memasuki rumahnya setelah sebelumnya memasukkan sepeda kesayangannya pada bagasi. Mengucapkan salam, Mark terkejut begitu mendapati sang daddy ada di rumah dan tengah duduk berdua dengan mata saling menatap.**

 **"Appa, daddy?" Kedua orangtuanya sontak menoleh pada Mark. Johnny dengan wajah terkejutnya akhirnya memoleskan senyum tipis untuk menyambut sang anak. Jaehyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan segera mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Setelah dirasanya tak ada air mata yang menetes lagi, Jaehyun kembali berbalik dan tersenyum menyambut Mark.**

 **"Kau sudah pulang?" Jaehyun berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Mark yang masih menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan kaget. Mark mendongak, menatap Jaehyun yang berdiri tepat di depannya. "Daddy?"**

 **Jaehyun melirik ke belakang, melihat Johnny yang berdiri dan berjalan mendekati keduanya. "Hai jagoan daddy." Johnny tersenyum dan dibalas pelukan hangat oleh Mark. Mark sangat merindukan daddynya, sudah sangat lama ia tidak memeluk atau dipeluk oleh sang daddy seperti ini.**

 **"I miss you so bad, dad." Mark berbisik yang membuat Jaehyun maupun Johnny terdiam. Johnny membalas pelukan Mark dengan erat sementara Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat mata Mark yang mengeluarkan air mata.**

 **"Daddy kemana saja?" Melonggarkan pelukannya, Mark menatap Johnny yang dibalas juga oleh Johnny. Johnny tersenyum, tangannya mencubit gemas pipi sang anak semata wayangnya itu. "Maafkan daddy ya. Daddy janji, mulai sekarang daddy akan selalu pulang dan memperhatikanmu."**

 **"Hanya aku?" Mark berniat menggoda sang appa yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun bisa Mark lihat, telinga sang appa memerah, itu menandakan jika appanya tengah malu.**

 **Johnny yang mengerti akan maksud dari pandangan Mark pun akhirnya terkekeh dan berniat untuk menjahili Jaehyun juga. "Tentu saja appamu juga."**

 **Lalu keduanya tertawa, membuat Jaehyun semakin malu dengan wajah yang juga memerah. Bukan hanya telinga. "Terserah kalian saja. Aku mau menyiapkan makan malam dulu." Dengan langkah cepat, Jaehyun berlalu menuju ke dapur meninggalkan sepasang ayah dan anak yang masih terus saja menertawakannya.**

"Dan kau tahu Lucas? Semalam aku juga tidur bersama mereka." Mark tertawa begitu mengingat tentang kejadian semalam yang membuat daddynya terus saja berteriak padanya untuk pindah kamar karena kata sang daddy kasurnya terlalu sempit.

Lucas hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan sesekali ikut tertawa begitu Mark tertawa karena sesuatu hal yang menurutnya lucu dari ceritanya itu.

"Aku senang jika keluargamu kembali seperti semula."

"Tentu saja kau harus senang. Kau itukan sahabatku." Mark berujar seraya memukul bahu Lucas pelan. Mata Mark berkedip dengan cepat begitu matanya melihat seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal, tengah berdiri di dekat gang yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan sekarang.

"Lucas, tunggu." Mark menahan langkah Lucas yang membuat remaja satu itu menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Lihat ke sana." Mark menyuruh Lucas untuk mengikuti arah telunjuknya, dan Lucas pun menuruti apa kata sang sahabat. "Bukankah itu Yunho?" Meskipun Lucas tak begitu dekat, tapi Lucas tahu betul jika sosok yang tengah ditunjuk Mark adalah sang adik kelas.

Mark mengangguk. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari Yunho. "Benar. Tadi pagi Chani bilang Yunho sedang sakit. Dan sekarang, ia berada di sana dengan kondisi yang sehat. Aku jadi curiga."

Lucas kemudian menoleh kepada Mark, dan Mark juga menoleh pada Lucas dengan senyum miring yang terpatri di bibirnya. "Menjadi detektif dadakan, sepertinya seru. Ayo!"

Lucas pun hanya pasrah begitu Mark menarik tangannya dengan begitu semangat. Sepertinya hari ini, Mark benar-benar bukan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

 **TBC**


	8. Tujuh

Big Thanks To :

Kim Sun Ah/preetybeauty/CloveRine26/JaeminNanana/100BrightStars/jun,hoejun/ChiminChim/Park RinHyun-Uchiha/xoxojung00/rusacadel/Esa315/whitenyu/VashaDita127/daunlontar.

 **Bold = Flashback**

.

.

.

Dengan langkah cepat atau bisa dibilang berlari, Jaehyun menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan wajah memerah diiringi air mata yang sesekali menetes dari matanya. Jaehyun berhenti berlari ketika matanya menemukan sosok teman anaknya yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan operasi dengan lampu yang menyala.

"Lucas!" Jaehyun berteriak memanggil nama Lucas tanpa mempedulikan tatapan terganggu dari beberapa orang di sekitarnya.

Lucas mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Jaehyun yang berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana Mark? Mark baik-baik saja kan?" Jaehyun memegang kedua bahu Lucas dan menatap mata Lucas. Bahu Lucas bergetar, air mata yang sedari tadi menetes kini menjadi lebih deras.

Dengan sesegukan, Lucas menggeleng pelan. "Ma-maaf ahjussi, ta-tapi aku juga belum tahu keadaan Mark. Dokter sedang mengoperasinya karena Mark kehilangan banyak darah."

Air mata yang Jaehyun coba akhirnya mengalir tanpa peringatan. Jaehyun memundurkan langkahnya seraya menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Menggeleng pelan, Jaehyun kembali menatap ke arah Lucas.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Lucas? Kenapa Mark bisa seperti ini?"

Wajah Lucas menegang, tubuhnya membeku di tempat dan matanya membulat dengan sempurna. Lucas ingin menjawab, tapi suaranya tidak keluar. Seperti ada yang menahannya dan tiba-tiba dadanya sesak mengingat kejadian naas yang baru saja terjadi pada Mark juga dirinya.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar. Jaehyun segera saja berjalan mendekati dokter itu. Jaehyun berdiri tepat di depan dokter dan segera melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Winwin-ah? Bagaimana keadaan Mark?" Mata Jaehyun sedikit membulat begitu mendapati sang dokter yang sudah membuka masker yang digunakannya itu ternyata teman semasa kuliahnya, Winwin.

Winwin mengulas senyum tipis sembari menepuk bahu Jaehyun. "Dia mulai membaik. Beruntung dia cepat dibawa kemari."

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafas lega dan tersenyum kecil. "Dan, anak itu, bukankah tadi dia terluka juga? Apa dia sudah di periksa oleh suster atau dokter yang lain?" Winwin menatap Lucas yang masih menunduk.

"Sepertinya dia sangat khawatir pada anakmu ya Jaehyun-ah?" Winwin mengalihkan pandangannya untuk kembali bertemu tatap dengan Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebih lebar. "Karena mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil Winwin-ah."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memindahkan Mark dulu. Baru setelahnya kau bisa menjenguknya, Jaehyun-ah." Winwin kembali masuk ke dalam setelah mendapat anggukan serta senyuman dari Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menghela nafas sembari berjalan mendekati Lucas lagi. Mengusap lembut kepala Lucas, Jaehyun menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Mark sudah ditangani. Terima kasih Lucas, ahjussi tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Mark jika kau tidak ada bersamanya." Lucas mendongak, menatap Jaehyun yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Lucas menggeleng, ini juga sebenarnya salahnya sehingga membuat Mark menjadi terluka. "Dan katanya kau juga terluka, apa kau sudah diobati? Ahjussi tidak mau jika nanti orangtua juga Mark marah pada ahjussi karena tidak buru-buru mengobatimu."

Lucas lantas mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja Jaehyun ahjussi. Tadi suster sudah mengobati lukaku. Ini." Lucas mengangkat celananya untuk memperlihatkan luka yang sudah diobati yang terdapat di kakinya. Mata Jaehyun membulat terkejut saat melihat luka itu. Jika Lucas saja sampai terluka begini, bagaimana keadaan Mark di dalam?

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi orangtuamu? Apa mereka akan datang?" Lucas menggeleng dan melebarkan senyumnya. "Aku tadi panik akan keadaan Mark, jadi aku hanya menelfon Jaehyun ahjussi dan Johnny ahjussi. Dan jika bisa, tolong ahjussi rahasiakan dari orangtuaku ya? Aku tak mau membuat mereka khawatir."

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafas pelan sembari mengangguk. Lucas dan Mark itu sama. Sama-sama keras kepala, jadi akan susah membujuk Lucas agar mau berbicara pada orangtuanya. "Baiklah, ahjussi tidak akan memberitahu orangtuamu. Tapi jika nanti orangtuamu tahu sendiri, jangan marah pada ahjussi ya?"

Lucas mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, kau tunggu di sini dulu ya Lucas. Ahjussi akan mengurus administrasi Mark dulu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah mengurusnya." Suara berat dari arah belakang Jaehyun terdengar. Menolehkan kepalanya, Jaehyun menemukan sosok jangkung yang merupakan suaminya tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Di belakangnya ada seorang lelaki lain yang membuat Jaehyun menahan nafasnya beberapa detik. Ada Taeil di sana, mereka berdua datang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan. Jaehyun tidak salah lihat kan? Apa ini jawaban Johnny dari pertanyaannya kemarin?

Taeil mengikuti arah pandang Jaehyun yang mengarah kepadanya. Ketika Taeil mengerti kemana tatapan mata Jaehyun, Taeil segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Johnny dan menundukkan kepalanya menatap ke bawah.

Jaehyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menatap Lucas. "Lucas, bisa kau bantu ahjussi?" Lucas pun mengangguk. Dia mengerti, tidak seharusnya seorang anak kecil berada di antara orang dewasa yang sepertinya akan berbicara serius itu. "Tolong belikan ahjussi minuman ya? Ahjussi sangat haus."

"Ya ahjussi. Akan aku belikan." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Lucas pun segera berjalan meninggalkan tiga orang dewasa yang kini sedang diam tanpa ada yang berniat membuka percakapan.

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dengan langkah pelan, Jaehyun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku tunggu yang tersedia sembari memainkan jemarinya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba mendera hatinya.

Johnny melirik ke arah Taeil beberapa detik sebelum memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Jaehyun dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Mark? Aku langsung kemari begitu mendapat telfon dari Lucas kalau Mark di bawa ke rumah sakit." Jaehyun menoleh ke arah Johnny dan menatapnya beberapa lama sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mark sudah ditangani. Winwin bilang dia akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat."

"Winwin?" Johnny mengerjapkan matanya bingung sembari menatap Jaehyun. "Dokter yang menangani Mark. Dia teman kuliahku dulu."

Johnny mengangguk mengerti. Johnny memang mengenal beberapa teman kuliah Jaehyun dulu. Tapi Winwin? Johnny sepertinya belum pernah mendengar cerita dari orang yang bernama Winwin itu, meskipun dulu Jaehyun sering bercerita tentang teman-temannya. Dan mungkin salah satunya Winwin bukan?

"Maaf mengganggu." Suara Winwin terdengar yang membuat Jaehyun langsung berdiri. "Ada apa Winwin-ah?"

Winwin mengulum senyum begitu mendapati Johnny menatapnya begitu datar dan seperti menelisik.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa Mark sudah dipindahkan dan kalian bisa menjenguknya sekarang." Jaehyun pun tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, terima kasih Winwin-ah."

Jaehyun lekas bergegas menuju ruangan Mark setelah sebelumnya bertanya pada Winwin dimana tempatnya disusul oleh Johnny. Pandangan Winwin teralih pada sosok di depannya yang menatap punggung Johnny dengan begitu sendu.

"Permisi."

Taeil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menatap Winwin yang berdiri di depannya lengkap dengan senyuman. "Ya?"

"Bukannya kau teman Jaehyun atau orang yang tadi bersama Jaehyun?" Winwin menatap Taeil masih dengan senyum terbaiknya. "Hmm, orang tadi Johnny, suami Jaehyun. Dan ya, aku teman mereka." Taeil tak tahu kenapa dia harus mengatakan hal itu pada orang di hadapannya ini. Tapi lidahnya seperti bergerak sendiri untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Ahh! Jadi itu suami Jaehyun ya? Hmm, aku Winwin teman semasa kuliahnya." Winwin mengulurkan tangan kanannya berniat untuk berkenalan dengan Taeil. Sedikit ragu, Taeil membalas uluran tangan Winwin sembari tersenyum kecil. "Aku Taeil. Teman Johnny semasa kuliah."

Winwin mengangguk, kembali menarik tangannya dan masih terus menatap Taeil membuat Taeil mendadak gugup. "Tidak mau menjenguk Mark juga?"

Taeil menggeleng samar. "Aku harus segera pulang. Anakku sudah menunggu." Taeil menggigit bibir bawahnya karena baru saja berbohong. Daehwi sedang berlibur bersama kakek dan neneknya, jadi tidak akan ada yang menunggunya di rumah.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan Taeil-ssi." Taeil mengangguk dan segera membalikan tubuhnya. Baru dua langkah Taeil berjalan, langkah Taeil tertahan begitu seseorang menahan tangannya. Taeil melirik ke belakang dan menemukan Winwin yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Dan kalau boleh, bisa aku meminta nomor telfonmu?"

.

.

Jaehyun membuka pintu kamar rawat Mark dan segera memasukinya. Jaehyun menemukan Mark yang tengah tertidur dengan Lucas yang duduk di kursi tepat di samping ranjang Mark.

"Lucas?"

Lucas menoleh dan bersitatap dengan Jaehyun. Lucas juga mendapati Johnny yang berjalan di belakang Jaehyun. Dengan segera, ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Jaehyun.

"Tadi Mark sempat sadar, jadi dokter memintaku kemari karena kebetulan aku lewat dekat sini." Lucas menjelaskan perihal kenapa ia bisa berada di sini, padahal seharusnya ia sedang membeli minuman untuk Jaehyun.

Jaehyun pun hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Ya, bukan masalah Lucas. Ahjussi malah mau berterima kasih karena sudah menjaga Mark."

Lucas menggeleng. Matanya melirik takut ke arah Johnny yang menatapnya datar. "Tidak ahjussi. Ini juga salahku karena tidak bisa menjaga Mark dengan baik."

"Sebagai sahabatnya, seharusnya kau menjaga dia dengan baikkan Lucas? Kami juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak kami. Kau juga pernah bilang jika kau menganggap Mark sebagai adikmu, apa begini caramu menjaga adikmu?" Johnny bersuara dengan nada datar yang membuat Lucas menundukan kepalanya.

Jaehyun melirik tajam ke Johnny yang diabaikan begitu saja oleh Johnny. Lelaki jangkung itu sibuk menatap Lucas guna mendapat jawaban dari anak sahabatnya itu.

"Setidaknya Lucas selalu berada di sampingku. Melindungiku, menjagaku juga menghiburku ketika sedang bersedih. Bukan seperti daddy yang terus saja menghilang jika aku dan appa membutuhkan dadddy." Suara serak Mark yang terdengar membuat ketiga orang lainnya menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Jaehyun menghampiri Mark dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Mark? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Jaehyun mengusap sayang rambut Mark dan menatapnya lembut. Mark menatap Jaehyun beberapa lama sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Johnny.

"Untuk apa daddy kemari? Bukannya daddy sibuk dengan anak kecil bernama Daehwi itu? Kenapa daddy ke sini?" Johnny terdiam di tempat begitu nada dingin keluar dari mulut Mark.

"Mark?! Kau ini bicara apa sih?" Jaehyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang coba Mark ungkit. Mark berganti menatap Jaehyun dengan mata memerah menahan tangis. "Appa juga, kenapa merahasiakan semuanya dariku? Aku benci kalian!"

Mark menolak sentuhan Jaehyun pada rambutnya. Jaehyun menatap terkejut pada Mark dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mark, kau kenapa?"

Mark diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun dan menundukan kepalanya. Memainkan selimut di pangkuannya sembari mengatur nafasnya yang menggebu.

"Lucas, ikut ahjussi." Johnny menarik tangan Lucas untuk mengikutinya keluar dari kamar rawat Mark. Dengan langkah cepat, Johnny keluar dari sana yang membuat Lucas sedikit menyeret langkahnya.

Keduanya sampai di atap rumah sakit guna menghindari adanya orang lain yang mendengar percakapan mereka juga dirinya takut mengganggu orang lain.

"Sekarang ceritakan pada ahjussi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!" Johnny menatap tajam Lucas yang membuat anak yang baru memasuki usia remaja itu meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"I-itu..."

 **Mark dan Lucas berjalan mengendap di belakang Yunho yang berjalan masuk ke gang. Keduanya memakai masker hitam yang kebetulan Mark simpan di dalam tasnya agar Yunho tidak mengenali mereka.**

 **Keduanya mendadak berhenti begitu melihat Yunho bertemu pria paruh baya dengan kacamata hitam dan mengobrol beberapa kalimat yang tidak Mark maupun Lucas dengar. Mereka tetap berdiri di tempat persembunyian mereka dan terus memantau Yunho yang kini menerima bungkusan berwarna coklat yang membuat Mark dan Lucas lantas bertatapan.**

 **Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, pria paruh baya itupun pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendiri. Yunho melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan tangan yang memasukan bungkusan berwarna coklat tadi ke dalam jaketnya.**

 **Mark dan Lucas kembali mengikuti langkah Yunho masih dengan cara mengendap-endap. Keduanya mengikuti Yunho yang berjalan menuju taman yang tak jauh dari jalan. Yunho pun berhenti berjalan dan duduk di sebuah bangku taman, sepertinya menunggu seseorang.**

 **Mark dan Lucas pun ikut berhenti berjalan dan berdiri tak jauh dari Yunho. Tepatnya di bawah pohon sakura yang berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari bangku tempat Yunho duduk.**

 **"Yunho hyung!" Seorang anak berusia 12 tahun berlari menghampiri Yunho lengkap dengan suara yang melengking. Yunho tersenyum lebar menyambut anak itu. "Daehwi-ya."**

 **Anak bernama Daehwi itu pun duduk di samping Yunho dan menengadahkan tangannya. Yunho mengambil bungkusan berwarna coklat tadi dan menaruhnya di atas tangan Daehwi. "Jangan lupa berikan pada kakekmu."**

 **"Aku mengerti hyung." Daewhi tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mengerti. Melepas tas punggungnya, Daehwi memasukan bungkusan tadi ke dalam tasnya.**

 **"Kau sepertinya sangat senang, ada apa?" Yunho memandang Daehwi yang kini semakin melebarkan senyumannya.**

 **"Iya hyung. Karena aku akan berlibur bersama kakek dan nenek. Setelah itu, aku nantinya akan punya daddy baru."**

 **"Daddy baru?"**

 **"Itu loh, Johnny ahjussi. Johnny ahjussi kan sudah berjanji mau menikahi appa."**

 **Deg!**

 **Jantung Mark berhenti mendadak begitu mendengar perkataan** **Daehwi tadi. Lucas menatap Mark cemas begitu melihat nafas Mark yang berderu.**

 **'Itu pasti bukan daddy. Bukan!' Bantah Mark dalam hati.**

 **"Hyung, aku pergi dulu ya. Kakek sudah menungguku." Daehwi lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Yunho setelah mendapat anggukan serta senyuman lebar.**

 **"Kasihan sekali Mark hyung. Aku harap dia bisa menerima semuanya." Gumam Yunho namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Mark.**

 **Mark yang mendengar itu lantas saja emosinya menjadi naik. Dengan langkah cepat, Mark pergi meninggalkan Lucas. Lucas berlari mengejar Mark namun karena tali sepatunya lepas, entah sejak kapan, membuatnya jatuh hingga kakinya terluka karena mengenai batu tajam. Mendongakan kepalanya dan menahan perih, mata Lucas lantas terbelalak begitu melihat sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melintas dan mendekati tubuh Mark.**

 **"Mark Awas!"**

 **BRAKK**

"Setelah itu, aku menghampiri Mark dan meminta orang-orang di sekitarku untuk menelfon ambulance. Aku sendiri menelfon ahjussi dan Jaehyun ahjussi." Selama bercerita, Lucas selalu menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam dari Johnny.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga Mark dengan baik. Tapi, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan terus menjaga Mark. Karena Mark adalah adikku, ahjussi. Dan tenang saja, aku akan mencoba membantu Mark agar bisa mendengarkan penjelasan ahjussi. Karena Mark hanya sedang terkejut saja ahjussi, aku rasa ahjussi pasti mengerti." Johnny melembutkan tatapannya dan mengusap bahu Lucas.

"Maaf dan terima kasih. Taeyong benar-benar mendidikmu dengan baik, Lucas. Kau tidak usah khawatir akan hal itu, ahjussi bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, ganti bajumu dulu. Dan kau bisa kemari lagi sembari membawa ganti untuk Mark." Lucas lantas mendongak dan menatap berbinar pada Johnny. Lucas kira dia akan disuruh tinggal di rumah oleh Johnny. Nyatanya orangtua Mark adalah orangtua keduanya.

"Baik ahjussi, aku mengerti." Lucas pun bergegas pergi dan meninggalkan Johnny yang kini hanya bisa menatap langit yang mulai malam itu.

"Maafkan daddy, Mark."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Maaf, lagi-lagi lama. Habisnya ku sibuk ngegame akhir-akhir ini ditambah ide yang tiba-tiba ngilang dan virus malas. Ini curhatan nggak penting.

Mungkin ff ini, dalam beberapa chap lagi ending (spoiler). Jadi, mohon saran dan kritik kalian ya!

 **Sampai Jumpa!**


	9. Delapan

Big Thanks To :

Kim Sun Ah/hopekies/preetybeauty/jun,hoejun/JaeminNanana/ChiminChim/rilakuma kka/Park RinHyun-Uchiha/raxzyu/xoxojung00/rusacadel/Botol Gas.

.

.

Jaehyun berjalan menuju kamar rawat Mark. Membuka pintunya dengan pelan, Jaehyun menemukan Mark yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang dengan buku yang tengah dibacanya. Jaehyun tersenyum lembut, masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu dengan pelan, Jaehyun berjalan menghampiri putranya itu.

Merasakan ada orang lain di kamar rawatnya, Mark mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke arah pintu. Dan Mark menemukan sang appa yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya lengkap dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Morning, boy."

Jaehyun duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Mark setelah mengacak rambut Mark sayang. Mark mencibir kecil, sebelum membalas sapaan sang appa, "Morning, appa."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" Jaehyun menatap sayang Mark yang dibalas juga oleh Mark. Mark mengangguk dan meletakan bukunya di atas nakas, "Sudah appa. Aku juga sudah sarapan."

"Baguslah, appa sangat khawatir padamu tahu?" Mark tersenyum kecil, ia lalu meraih tangan kanan Jaehyun dan mengusapnya, "Maafkan aku karena sudah membuat appa khawatir. Juga, aku minta maaf karena sikapku kemarin yang begitu buruk pada appa."

Jaehyun tersenyum dan mengecup sayang kening Mark, "Tidak Mark. Appa yang salah karena sudah merahasiakan semuanya darimu. Appa mengerti jika kau kecewa, appa pun sama waktu pertama kali mengetahui hal ini."

Mark kembali menatap mata Jaehyun yang tengah menatapnya sendu. Mark tersenyum kecil, lalu menangkup pipi Jaehyun yang setelahnya ia cium.

"Harusnya aku sadar, bahwa pasti appalah yang paling terluka. Harusnya aku tidak bersikap buruk seperti kemarin. Aku minta maaf ya, appa. Aku menyayangimu, sangat."

Jaehyun lantas membawa Mark ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan setetes air mata yang turun di pipinya dilihat oleh Johnny yang melihat adegan itu dari balik pintu kamar rawat Mark.

Johnny terus saja menatap pemandangan di dalam sana dengan helaan nafas yang terdengar begitu jelas. Membalikan tubuhnya, Johnny terkejut begitu melihat Winwin yang berada di depannya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Seo."

Winwin menyapa Johnny lengkap dengan senyum lebarnya. Johnny mengangguk dan membalas sapaan Winwin, "Selamat pagi, Dokter Dong."

Winwin melirik jam tangannya sebelum kembali menatap Johnny, "Kalau boleh, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Johnny mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap tak mengerti pada Winwin, "Tentang Mark? Atau-"

"Bukan, ini bukan tentang Mark. Tapi, tentang Taeil hyung," Johnny membulatkan matanya begitu nama Taeil keluar dari mulut dokter di hadapannya itu. Sejak kapan Taeil dan Winwin menjadi dekat? Dan kenapa Taeil tidak memberitahunya?

"Baiklah."

Dan keduanya pun melangkah meninggalkan ruang rawat Mark untuk menuju Cafetaria Rumah Sakit.

.

Taeil menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu suara dari arah belakangnya terdengar.

"Appa!"

Taeil menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan putra semata wayangnya tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Taeil tersenyum lebar, lalu membiarkan Daehwi menghampirinya dan menggandeng tangannya begitu sang anak berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Kenapa Daehwi-ya? Bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin bersama halmeoni dan haraboji?" Taeil mengusap sayang rambut Daehwi.

Daehwi mendongak dan menatap Taeil dengan mata polosnya, "Aku rindu Johnny ahjussi, jadi aku mau bertemu dengannya. Bolehkan appa?"

Taeil tersedak ludahnya sendiri begitu mendengar pertanyaan polos dari sang anak. Taeil tersenyum kaku, ia memutar kedua bola matanya untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat agar tidak menyakiti hati anaknya.

"Johnny ahjussi sedang sibuk, jadi dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan kita sekarang," Sinar mata Daehwi meredup begitu Taeil menatap mata anaknya itu. Dengan sedikit gelagapan, Taeil pun kembali berucap, "Tapi appa punya teman baru. Dia seorang dokter dan juga mempunyai anak yang seumuran denganmu."

Daehwi lantas tersenyum lebar, "Benar appa? Kalau begitu ayo kenalkan aku dengan teman appa. Aku mau bertemu dengan anaknya teman appa."

Taeil mendesah lega, ia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Daehwi dari Johnny meskipun akhirnya ia yakin akan merepotkan orang lain, yaitu Winwin.

"Baiklah, tapi saat nanti makan siang ya. Teman appa pasti sedang sibuk sekarang."

.

.

Jungwoo menyajikan beberapa gelas minuman tepat di meja yang berada di ruangan Yuta. Jungwoo kemudian membungkukkan badannya untuk berpamitan pada Yuta dan orang-orang yang berada di dalam sana untuk kembali bekerja. Setelah mendengar ucapan 'Terimakasih' dari Yuta pun Jungwoo lantas pergi dari ruangan kerja Yuta.

Yuta menatap satu persatu orang di hadapannya dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya, "Beruntung ya, waktu itu kita bertemu Winwin."

Ten mengangguk, ia kemudian meletakan handphonenya sebelum dan berujar, "Benar. Beruntung juga Winwin mau membantu kita."

Taeyong yang berada di samping Ten mengambil gelas tehnya dan meminumnya seteguk sebelum mengembalikannya lagi, "Dan aku berharap, rencana ini bisa berhasil. Dan sesuai rencana, jangan sampai di antara mereka bertiga ada yang tahu rencana ini. Bisa hancur semuanya jika salah satu dari mereka tahu."

Hansol yang tengah duduk di samping Yuta dan memeriksa dokumen milik kliennya pun ikut menimpali, "Tentu saja. Terlebih kau Yuta. Kau itu kan sangat dekat dengan Jaehyun, jangan sampai kau kelepasan."

Yuta merengut kesal begitu Hansol meliriknya tajam. Dengan sedikit pasrah, ia pun menganggukan kepalanya, "Kau tenang saja hyung, aku pasti menjaga rahasia ini."

"Dan jangan lupa juga untuk ingatkan Winwin. Dia itukan polosnya minta ampun," Ten berkomentar dengan kepala yang ia senderkan pada bahu Taeyong.

Yuta berdecak, ia lantas membalas perkataan Ten, "Winwin itukan polosnya diluar saja, di dalamnya kau kan tidak tahu."

"Apalagi di umurnya sekarang, aku rasa tidak ada kata polos untuk orang-orang seumuran kita," Hansol menambahi dengan kekehan kecil di akhir kalimat.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita hubungi Winwin sekarang. Cari tahu apa saja perkembangan dari rencana kita ini."

Yuta menganggukan kepalanya dan mengambil handphonenya yang berada di dalam saku celananya setelah mendengar ucapan Taeyong. Ia pun mencari nomor Winwin dan langsung menghubungi lelaki China itu.

"Halo Winwin-ie?"

.

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan Lucas dan juga beberapa teman Mark yang ikut menjenguk anaknya itu.

"Annyeong ahjussi. Saya Dino, di sebelah kiri saya Subin dan di sebelahnya ada Rocky. Kami adalah teman satu sekolah Mark."

Dino dan dua orang lainnya membungkuk untuk memberi salam pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun pun membalas dengan senyuman lebar, "Ahjussi baru melihat kalian. Ahjussi kira, Mark hanya dekat dengan Lucas saja di sekolah."

Jaehyun terkekeh kecil, matanya melirik jahil Lucas yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Lucas tersenyum canggung, sementara tiga orang lainnya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Tapi tak apa, ahjussi senang itu artinya Mark punya banyak teman. Nah, sekarang kalian masuk saja dulu, ahjussi akan membelikan kalian minuman."

"Baiklah ahjussi, terimakasih."

Lucas menatap tiga teman sekolahnya setelah Jaehyun pergi menuju kantin rumah sakit. Lucas melangkah lebih dulu, membuka pintu kamar rawat Mark dan masuk ke dalam, "Ayo!" Yang kemudian disusul oleh tiga orang lainnya.

Saat masuk, mereka menemukan Mark yang masih tertidur. Rocky yang berdiri di samping Subin menyenggol lengan sang sahabat dan matanya yang menatap Mark, "Dia masih tidur. Aku rasa kita salah waktu," Rocky berbisik di telinga Subin. Subin meliriknya sebentar dan lalu menganggukkan kepalanya; menyetujui pendapat Rocky.

Dino sendiri memilih untuk mendekati ranjang Mark dan berdiri di samping ranjang. Memperhatikan wajah polos Mark yang tengah tidur itu. Lucas yang melihat itupun ikut mendekati Dino, berdiri di samping remaja itu.

Rocky dan Subin bertatapan, seolah berdiskusi lewat tatapan mata mereka tentang apa yang tengah Lucas maupun Dino pikirkan.

Suara lenguhan pelan terdengar, membuat empat orang yang tengah sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing teralih pada Mark yang kini tengah mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan sinar matahari yang memasuki matanya.

"Lucas? Dino?" Mark memanggil dua orang yang dekat dengannya itu sambil berusaha duduk. Yang tentu saja dibantu oleh Dino yang memang sangat dekat dengannya itu.

Mark tersenyum begitu matanya melihat dua orang lain lagi yang berada di dalam kamarnya, "Rocky, Subin, kemarilah."

Mendengar perkataan Mark, Rocky dan Subin pun menghampiri Mark dan berdiri di samping ranjang Mark yang lain. Mark melebarkan senyumnya melihat teman-temannya datang menjenguknya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Mark?" Rocky bertanya, matanya menilisik menatap Mark dari ujung kepala; yang terlilit perban, hingga ujung kaki; yang terbalut gips.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik, Rocky-ya," Mark menjawab dengan senyum lebar, "Dimana Hwiyoung dan Chani? Aku tak melihat mereka."

"Hwiyoung ada les Matematika, dan Chani ada acara keluarga," Subin yang menjawab pertanyaan Mark. Dino tetap diam dengan mata yang menatap intens Mark. Dino tahu kenapa Mark tidak menanyakan keberadaan Yunho. Mendengar dari cerita Lucas saja, sudah dapat dipastikan jika Mark pasti kecewa karena Yunho sudah merahasiakan masalah keluarganya dari Mark sendiri.

Dino tersentak kaget begitu Lucas menyenggol bahunya cukup keras. Mata Dino mengerjap cepat, ia lalu mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke depan. Dino menemukan Mark yang menatap bingung padanya, juga Rocky dan Subin yang kompak memutar bola mata mereka.

"Dino-ya, kau tak apa?" Mark bertanya pada Dino dengan ragu, Dino tersenyum kecil yang lalu menjawab, "Aku tak apa. Aku hanya sedang membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya menjadi dirimu."

Bohong!

Lucas berteriak dalam hati. Lucas sangat mengerti bukan itu yang dipikirkan Dino. Dino pasti memikirkan Yunho. Ya, sebenarnya Lucas juga. Karena semenjak kecelakaan itu, Yunho tidak lagi kelihatan. Baik di sekolah, maupun di rumahnya; Lucas pernah ke sana beberapa hari lalu namun tidak menemukan siapapun di rumah Yunho.

"Kapan kau pulang? Kita sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas. Jika kau tak datang, nanti kau tak naik bagaimana?" Suara Rocky mengalihkan perhatian Lucas. Lucas menggeleng dan berkata, "Dibanding memikirkan ujian, lebih baik jika Mark fokus pada kesehatannya terlebih dulu. Bukankah itu lebih penting?"

"Benar. Mark kau jangan terlalu pikirkan masalah ujian. Fokus saja pada kesembuhanmu ini," Subin menyetujui perkataan Lucas. Dino terkekeh kecil yang membuat Mark menatapnya bingung, "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Rocky, lihat!" Mark menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Rocky, dan dapat Mark lihat jika temannya itu tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya, lucu.

"Dan sebenarnya, Rocky hanya ingin bertanya, kapan kau keluar dari rumah sakit ini?" Dino melanjutkan yang langsung diamini oleh Rocky.

"Ah! Itu-" Mark menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan mata yang mengedar. Mencari jawaban yang memang belum dirinya ketahui, "Aku belum tahu."

Jaehyun masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Mark dengan sebuah kantung plastik putih di tangannya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya begitu melihat ada aura tak enak yang keluar dari anak dan juga teman-teman anaknya itu.

Jaehyun melangkah mendekat, berdiri di samping Lucas dan merangkul bahu anak itu, "Ada apa? Kenapa aura di sini kelam sekali?"

Lucas menoleh ke arah Jaehyun dan tersenyum kecil, "Begini ahjussi, kami menanyakan kapan Mark keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi, Mark bilang dia belum tahu."

Jaehyun tersenyum maklum, ia lantas melihat satu persatu teman anaknya dan menatap lama Mark, "Dokter bilang, jika keadaan Mark terus membaik, maka lusa ia sudah boleh pulang."

"Hah? Benarkah appa?" Mark bertanya dengan nada riang. Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya lengkap dengan senyum lebarnya.

Teman-teman Mark pun mulai menyemangati dan mendoakan Mark agar terus menjaga kesehatannya agar ia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit secepat mungkin. Jaehyun mengulum senyumnya begitu matanya melihat senyum lebar Mark. Jaehyun berjanji tidak akan lagi membuat senyum indah itu hilang dari bibir Mark. Tidak akan. Lagi.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **A** / **N :**

Hai, author pengganti di sini. Panggil saja Wi. Wi bakal gantiin Kak Tia;author sebelumnya, untuk melanjutkan semua ff yg Kak Tia belum selesaikan. Kecuali, **NCT** **Love** **Story,** karena itu emang bukan keahlian Wi. Jadi kalau feelnya ga berasa, atau aneh, maaf.

Mohon dukungan dan salam kenal semuanya!

 **Wi**!


	10. Sembilan

**Ps** : **Bold** ; **Flashback**

.

.

 **Chapter** **9**

Jaehyun tidak tahu, apa yang membuatnya berakhir di sini. Matanya mengedar, menatap sekelilingnya yang nampak tidak asing dan cukup familiar. Jaehyun menahan nafasnya begitu berhasil mengingat di mana ia berada sekarang. Amazing café. Sebuah café sederhana yang tidak berubah bahkan setelah sekian tahun. Di café ini, pertama kali Jaehyun dan Johnny berkencan, di tempat ini pula, Johnny melamarnya dan membuat mereka terus bersama hingga sekarang. Bisa disimpulkan, jika café ini adalah café yang amat berarti bagi dirinya dan juga Johnny. Seharusnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Jaehyun tersentak kaget. Begitu suara rendah seseorang terdengar sangat dekat di telinganya. Menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan, Jaehyun menemukan Johnny yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Jaehyun lantas segera mengalihkan pandangannya tak mau bertatapan lama dengan sang suami.

"Aku minta maaf karena mungkin mengganggu waktumu," Johnny berkata dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Menatap jendela café yang berhadapan langsung dengan jalan raya.

"Kenapa memintaku kemari?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan acuh. Pandangan matanya juga mengarah pada jalan di depan sana. Memperhatikan bagaimana kendaraan berlalu lalang.

Johnny menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, menutup matanya sebentar sebelum membukanya lagi, "Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya, Jay. Meskipun ini sedikit terlambat, setidaknya aku ingin keluarga kita kembali seperti dulu lagi. Aku akan meminta maaf pada Mark nanti, setelah aku mendapatkan kepastian darimu."

"Kepastian akan apa?"

"Kepastian jika bukan hanya aku yang menginginkan keluarga kita kembali seperti dulu."

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya, memandang Johnny dengan pandangan tak terbaca sebelum mendecih pelan. Ia berbalik, berjalan menuju kursi terdekat dan duduk di sana. Memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan dua coffee yang berbeda rasa. Espresso dan Cappuchino. Dua minuman yang sering mereka pesan ketika berkencan dulu.

Johnny memandang punggung Jaehyun. Memandangnya sendu sebelum akhirnya menyusul Jaehyun. Menarik kursi di seberang Jaehyun dan duduk di sana. Memperhatikan wajah Jaehyun yang ekspresinya masih tidak terbaca.

"Aku bukan barang, hyung." Jaehyun berucap lirih dengan mata yang menatap penuh luka pada Johnny. "Aku punya hati dan saat ini hatiku begitu kecewa padamu, hyung. Dan kau dengan mudahnya bertanya padaku apakah aku masih menerimamu lagi? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? Aku mungkin saja diam, tapi kau tak tahu hatiku bagaimana 'kan, Seo Young Ho?" Sambung Jaehyun dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Nafas Johnny tercekat begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata Jaehyun yang menatapnya terluka dan beberapa air mata menetes dari mata yang beberapa tahun terakhir adalah mata yang teramat indah baginya. Dan bahkan Johnny berjanji untuk tidak membuat mata itu mengeluarkan air mata karenanya. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Johnny tidak bisa menepati janjinya. Dan mungkin mata itu sudah mengeluarkan banyak air mata karenanya. Johnny memang lelaki brengsek.

Jaehyun mengusap cepat air mata yang turun di pipinya. Matanya menatap datar pada Johnny yang tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Jika tak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, aku akan pulang. Kau tenang saja, aku akan menyuruh Hansol hyung untuk segera mempercepat perceraian kita." Kata Jaehyun dengan nada tegas dan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

Johnny menahan tangan Jaehyun hingga lelaki itu kembali menatapnya, "Duduklah kembali, Jaehyunie. Pembicaraan kita belum selesai," ujar Johnny lembut seraya menyembunyikan keterkejutannya akan kata-kata Jaehyun barusan.

Jaehyun berfikir sebentar, sebelum menghela nafasnya panjang dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Jaehyun lantas menatap Johnny masih dengan tatapan yang sama —yaitu tatapan datar— sebelum beralih menatap pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka tadi. Johnny mengucapkan 'Terimakasih' kepada pelayan tersebut yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh pelayan tadi. Atensi Jaehyun kembali beralih, kini ia memperhatikan jemari tangannya yang sebelah kanan. Di mana di tangan itu, masih terdapat cincin pernikahan mereka berdua.

Jaehyun sangat ingin, sekali saja ia menjadi egois. Menahan seorang Seo Johnny untuk tetap di sisinya dan juga di sisi anaknya, Mark. Kesempatan itu kembali ada, Johnny menemui dirinya dan berbicara jika lelaki itu tidak ingin berpisah, seharusnya Jaehyun mengatakan iya secara langsung. Tapi hati Jaehyun menolak. Hati Jaehyun sudah terlanjur kecewa. Sangat sakit jika ia kembali mengingat kata-kata Johnny yang sempat suaminya itu lontarkan padanya.

 **"Jaehyun-ah, ayo berpisah." Jaehyun menghentikan kegiatan membacanya seketika begitu ia mendengar Johnny berujar dengan santai.**

 **Jaehyun melepas kacamata bacanya. Ia lalu berdiri dari ranjangnya dan menatap terkejut pada Johnny yang kini berdiri membelakanginya. Johnny berdiri menghadap lemari pakaian mereka dan mengambil piyama yang akan dipakainya malam itu.**

 **"Ke-kenapa hyung?" Suara Jaehyun tercekat di tenggorokannya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca hingga saat Johnny berbalik dan menatap dirinya dengan —sangat—** **datar,** **sontak** **satu** **tetes** **air** **mata** **turun** **begitu** **saja** **dari** **matanya.** **Beruntung,** **Jaehyun** **cepat** **menghapus** **air** **mata** **itu** **hingga** **Johnny gagal melihat air matanya. Karena Johnny segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya yang berdering di meja nakas samping tempat tidur mereka berdua.**

 **"Karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu, Jaehyun-ah." Kata Johnny santai sembari mengetikan sesuatu di ponselnya. "Aku sudah bertemu dengan seseorang yang seharusnya memang menjadi cinta sejatiku," sambung Johnny yang membuat Jaehyun menangis di dalam hati.**

 **"Apa itu, Taeil hyung?" Tanya Jaehyun dengan pandangan ingin tahu dan sedih yang ia arahkan pada suaminya itu.**

 **Jelas, Jaehyun langsung menyebutkan nama itu. Karena bagaimanapun semenjak Johnny —atau lebih tepatnya mereka berdua** — **bertemu dengan Taeil dua bulan lalu, sikap Johnny perlahan berubah. Johnny mulai jarang makan siang bersama Jaehyun dan Mark, dan kerap kali pulang telat atau bahkan tidak pulang. Dan juga, Johnny akhir-akhir ini lebih sering memainkan ponselnya dibanding berbincang bersama Jaehyun maupun bermain dan membantu pekerjaan rumah Mark. Jaehyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya begitu melihat wajah Mark yang terlihat kecewa melihat sikap Daddy-nya yang semakin berubah.**

 **"Iya." Jawab Johnny seraya menatap lurus mata Jaehyun. Jaehyun tertawa pelan, menertawakan dirinya yang kini merasa kalah telak. Benar, Johnny memang dulu seringkali bercerita tentang cinta tak sampainya pada kakak tingkat mereka berdua yang bernama Moon Taeil itu. Dari situ pula, Jaehyun bertekad untuk membantu Johnny agar tidak terpuruk dan menurut Jaehyun, dia berhasil membuat Johnny lupa pada cinta masa lalunya itu.**

 **Tapi apa sekarang? Kenyataan yang baru saja terdengar dari bibir Johnny benar-benar menampar Jaehyun dengan begitu keras. Jadi selama ini, selama hampir dua puluh tahun mereka berdua hidup bersama, Johnny belum bisa melupakan seorang Moon Taeil? Sebegitu besarkah cinta Seo Johnny kepada seorang Moon Taeil, hingga bisa membuat seorang Johnny melupakan begitu saja cinta, perhatian, kasih sayang, dan kesetiaan seorang Jung Jaehyun pada dirinya? Juga melupakan anak mereka, Mark?**

 **Tolong tampar Johnny sekarang juga!**

 **"Kau serius hyung?" Jaehyun mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang ia dengar adalah salah.**

 **"Aku serius, Jaehyun. Aku rasa, aku akan lebih bahagia jika aku bersama dengan Taeil hyung. Kau tahu 'kan, jika dia cinta pertamaku? Dan jujur, aku belum bisa melupakannya hingga sekarang." Johnny mengatakannya dengan nada senang di dalam kalimatnya, yang membuat hati Jaehyun berdenyut sakit saat itu juga.**

 **Jaehyun menahan nafasnya beberapa saat sebelum ia memilih menarik nafasnya panjang yang kemudian ia hembuskan dengan pasrah.**

 **"Jika itu memang keputusanmu, aku akan menghargainya, Johnnny hyung. Semoga kau bahagia," ucap Jaehyun pelan dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mereka berdua. Meninggalkan Johnny yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca.**

"Aku mohon Jaehyun-ah, kembalilah padaku. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah membuatmu dan Mark kecewa. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Permohonan Johnny berhasil membuat Jaehyun kembali ke dunia nyata setelah beberapa saat lalu ia terlarut ke dalam lamunannya.

Jaehyun menatap kedua tangannya yang saat ini berada dalam genggaman tangan Johnny. Beralih ke wajah Johnny, Jaehyun menemukan suaminya itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon dan juga sedih.

Izinkan Jaehyun untuk tertawa keras sekarang!

"Kau fikir aku tidak tahu hyung?" Jaehyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Johnny dan membalas tatapan Johnny dengan sudut bibir kanannya yang terangkat. "Kau kembali mengejarku karena Taeil hyung sudah menemukan lelaki lain 'kan?" Sambung Jaehyun sembari menatap remeh Johnny.

Johnny tersentak. Matanya menatap Jaehyun dengan mata yang membulat dan mulut Johnny terbuka namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Hingga Johnny kembali menutup mulutnya dan hanya menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan sedihnya yang begitu kentara.

Jaehyun tersenyum miris, ia mengusap cincin yang masih berada di jari manisnya dan matanya menatap lurus ke mata Johnny.

"Bukankah ini konyol hyung? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika kau akan bahagia dengan Taeil hyung. Tapi, apa yang terjadi sekarang? Kau memohon kembali untuk bersamaku," kata Jaehyun dengan kekehan pelan. "Tapi, sebelum kau melakukan hal ini, pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaanku? Sedikit saja." Sambung Jaehyun yang masih menatap Johnny dengan tatapan yang sama.

Johnny diam. Ia menundukan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan mengepal di bawah meja. Johnny marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri yang baru ia sadari, dirinya begitu egois selama ini. Ya, berkat perkataan Taeil beberapa hari lalu, akhirnya Johnny sadar. Bahwa cintanya pada Taeil hanyalah cinta terpendam sesaat. Ia hanya merasa penasaran karena belum sempat menyatakannya dulu. Dan sekarang, Johnny sadar. Cinta sejatinya adalah Jung Jaehyun. Seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk di hadapannya saat ini.

"Jaehyun-ah, aku—" Johnny mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Jaehyun dengan wajah sedihnya, "—benar-benar minta maaf, Jaehyun-ah. Aku sangat menyesal." Sesal Johnny yang dibalas senyum sedih oleh Jaehyun.

"Ini sulit untukku hyung," ujar Jaehyun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Aku bisa saja langsung mengatakan iya saat ini. Tapi hatiku tidak bisa, hyung. Hatiku terlalu sakit saat mengingat perbuatan dan perkataanmu akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu semudah itu hyung," sambung Jaehyun sembari menundukan kepalanya. Membiarkan satu tetes air mata menuruni pipi mulusnya.

"Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meyakinkanmu kembali, Jaehyun-ah. Aku mohon, bilang pada Hansol hyung untuk membatalkan perceraian kita." Johnny kembali meraih tangan Jaehyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

Jaehyun mengatur nafasnya sebentar sebelum kembali mendongak dan menatap Johnny. Hati Johnny mencelos begitu ia kembali melihat air mata turun di pipi Jaehyun.

"A-akan aku fikirkan nanti, hyung." Ujar Jaehyun dengan suara seraknya.

Johnny mengukir senyum tipis.

"Jaehyunie!"

Dan senyuman Johnny luntur saat melihat sosok pria lain yang saat ini sudah berdiri di samping kursi Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengusap pipinya yang basah dan dengan cepat mendongak untuk menemukan sosok pria yang tadi memanggilnya.

Dia, cinta pertamanya.

Oh Sehun.

...

Mark tertawa keras begitu melihat Dino yang sedang memukuli Hwiyoung di tengah lapangan sana. Saat ini, Mark dan kawan-kawannya —Lucas, Dino, Subin, Hwiyoung, Rocky, Chani, Haechan dan Jaemin— tengah berkumpul di lapangan basket dekat dengan komplek perumahan Mark. Mark masih tertawa melihat dua remaja yang memang sering bertengkar itu sekarang berganti menjadi berlarian saling mengejar satu sama lain. Atau lebih tepatnya Dino yang mengejar Hwiyoung untuk memberi pukulan lain di tubuh sahabatnya itu.

Lucas yang duduk di samping Mark pun merasa lega. Entah mengapa, melihat Mark tertawa sekarang, seperti mengangkat beribu ton beban yang Lucas tanggung. Karena jujur, Lucas sudah menyayangi Mark seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, selayaknya Haechan.

"Aku senang akhirnya ulangan kita sudah selesai. Artinya, time's to holiday!" Pekik Haechan senang. Remaja itu kini sedang bergumam tentang liburan yang ditanggapi oleh sahabat dari kecilnya, Jaemin, yang memang duduk tepat di samping kanan Haechan. Tak lupa, Chani yang duduk di depan Haechan pun ikut menimpali.

"Liburan? Mark, bukankah itu ide yang bagus?" Rocky yang duduk di depan Mark pun menatap Mark dengan mata yang berbinar. "Menurutku juga begitu. Apalagi kau Mark, kau sangat butuh udara segar, kau 'kan habis sakit." Timpal Subin yang duduk di samping Rocky seraya menunjuk Mark dengan jari telunjuknya.

Mark terlihat berfikir. Matanya melirik Lucas seolah meminta saran, namun sahabatnya itu hanya mengendikan bahunya.

"Hm? Boleh sih, tapi ke mana?" Tanya Mark dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Aku tahu tempat yang indah. Tempat itu dikelilingi bukit hijau yang bagus dan ada danaunya juga. Tempatnya dekat dengan rumah bibiku," ujar Hwiyoung yang kini duduk tak jauh dari Mark dan bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya.

"Kau serius Kim? Jangan bohong!" Dino yang sudah berbaring di atas lapangan tak jauh dari Rocky dan Subin pun ikut menimpali. Matanya melirik tajam pada Hwiyoung yang dibalas dengusan kasar.

"Aku serius! Sebentar, aku tunjukan foto-fotonya dulu." Hwiyoung pun mengambil ponselnya dan mengotak-atiknya sebentar. Ia lalu menyodorkan ponselnya itu pada Mark, "Lihatlah."

Mark mengambil ponsel Hwiyoung. Lucas pun merapatkan tubuhnya pada Mark begitu pula Rocky dan Subin. Keempatnya melihat foto-foto yang ada di ponsel Hwiyoung tentang tempat indah yang dimaksud Hwiyoung. Keempatnya tak berhenti berdecak kagum.

"Woah, ini keren. Ayo kita ke sana!" Komentar Lucas yang diamini oleh tiga temannya yang lain.

"Hyung, kami juga ingin lihat!" Seru Jaemin yang kini sudah berdiri tak jauh dari keempatnya. Dengan sedikit tak rela, Mark pun memberikan ponsel Hwiyoung pada Jaemin, "Ini."

Jaemin memekik senang. Ia lalu kembali pada Haechan dan Chani, yang lalu ketiganya —atau mungkin hanya berdua karena Chani tidak seheboh dua lainnya— memuji tempat indah yang ada di foto milik Hwiyoung.

"Kalau Yunho ada, pasti lebih seru." Gumam Mark pelan yang didengar oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ah iya, kau belum tahu ya?" Mark menoleh pada Dino yang sekarang sudah duduk di antara dirinya dan Lucas. Membuatnya mendapat dengusan keras dari Lucas dan tatapan bingung dari Mark. "Tahu apa?" Tanya Mark bingung.

"Yunho dan keluarganya pindah ke luar kota. Katanya ayahnya dipindah tugaskan oleh atasannya, jadi dia tidak bisa berkumpul bersama kita lagi." Jawab Dino yang dibalas 'Oh' panjang dan anggukan kepala oleh Mark.

 **Dukk**

 **Brakk**

Suara berisik yang terdengar berhasil membuat sembilan remaja itu terkejut. Bahkan Hwiyoung yang tadi memejamkan matanya berniat untuk tidurpun kembali membuka matanya dan kini sudah berdiri dari posisinya. Begitupula dengan delapan remaja lain yang sudah berdiri seperti menyambut segerombol remaja yang baru datang.

Segerombol remaja itu terdiri dari enam orang. Salah satu di antara mereka membawa bola basket, dan ekspresi wajah mereka semua sama. Datar.

"Markeu, sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang." Dino berbisik di telinga Mark. Lagi, Mark menatap bingung pada Dino. "Kenapa?" Tanya Mark dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Aku malas berhubungan dengan mereka. Mereka menyebalkan," jawab Dino dengan nada datar yang sangat jelas.

Mata Mark menatap satu-persatu remaja di depannya itu. Dari seragam mereka, mereka adalah anak dari sekolah lain yang bisa Mark pastikan adalah saingan dari sekolahnya. Dan Mark mencoba membaca satu-persatu nama yang ada di kemeja mereka.

'Joo Haknyeon'

'Park Jihoon'

'Park Woojin'

'Seo Changbin'

'Hwang Hyunjin'

'Bae Jinyoung'

Mark mengerjapkan matanya begitu ia berhasil membaca nama keenam remaja itu. Mata Mark bertemu tatap dengan mata dengan remaja yang tak salah bernama 'Bae Jinyoung' itu. Tatapannya sangat datar, tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang membuat Mark tertarik dengan cara anak itu saat menatapnya.

"Ayo Mark, kita pulang." Lucas menarik tangan Mark dan berhasil membuat pemuda Seo itu mengalihkan atensinya. Dapat Mark lihat, teman-temannya sudah lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkan dirinya dan Lucas di belakang.

Namun, belum sampai di pintu, langkah Mark kembali tertahan karena Dino ditahan oleh seseorang bernama 'Seo Changbin'.

"Kau mau ke mana, Lee Chan?" Sosok bernama Joo Haknyeon membuka suaranya. Di wajahnya terdapat sebuah senyum lebar.

Dino berdecih pelan, "Kami mau pulang. Kami tidak ada urusan dengan kalian." Katanya dengan nada datar.

"Tapi urusan kita waktu itu belum selesai," kali ini Park Jihoon yang membuka suara. Wajahnya yang imut itu, tengah mengapa tak sesuai dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar datar.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai. Terima saja kekalahan kalian waktu itu," balas Hwiyoung tak kalah datar. Pemuda itu memang berdiri di samping Dino.

Mark yang tak tahu apapun hanya diam memperhatikan. Mata Mark bergulir ke sana ke mari hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan akibat perdebatan tak penting yang ada di depannya itu.

"Ingat Seo Changbin, kita tak ada urusan apa-apa lagi. Ingat itu!" Dino memekik marah yang kemudian ia berlari cepat meninggalkan lapangan basket itu. Ia sengaja menabrakan bahunya pada orang-orang itu. Diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Diperjalanan, Dino dan Hwiyoung memisahkan diri mereka. Katanya ingin menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu. Jaemin pun sudah pulang duluan karena ia dijemput oleh ibunya, Yuta. Sementara enam remaja yang tersisa kini hanya bisa berjalan gontai menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Pokoknya Mark, Lucas dan Haechan, apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah berhubungan ataupun mencari perkara dengan enam anak brandal yang tadi." Ucap Subin tiba-tiba yang membuat tiga orang yang namanya disebut tadi mengernyitkan dahi mereka bingung.

Subin berbalik, karena ia, Chani dan Rocky memang berjalan di depan mereka bertiga. Subin menatap ketiganya dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu, Subin-ah?" Tanya Lucas bingung.

"Ya pokoknya dengarkan perkataanku saja. Aku tidak mau kalian terlibat atau menjadi salah satu di antara mereka. Mereka sangat berbahaya, meskipun umur mereka sama dengan kita." Jawab Subin yang membuat ketiganya bertambah bingung. Melihat raut wajah bingung mereka, Subin pun menghela nafasnya dan kembali berucap, "Pokoknya, jangan pernah mencari masalah dengan mereka. Dan jauhi mereka. Itu saja!"

Tiga orang yang dinasihati hanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepala mereka. Subin tersenyum senang dan kembali berjalan menghadap ke depan. Keenamnya pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dan berpisah saat keenamnya sampai di perempatan jalan di mana mereka harus berpisah karena rumah mereka yang memang berjauhan itu.

Subin, Chani, dan Rocky berbelok ke arah kiri, Lucas dan Haechan berbelok ke arah kanan, serta Mark yang berjalan lurus ke depan. Tidak terlalu jauh memang, tapi tetap saja Mark merasa lelah. Coba saja, ada Daddynya.

"Hey, Baby Boy!"

Izinkan Mark untuk bermimpi sekarang!

...

Taeil menatap Johnny dengan senyum lebar yang mengembang di wajahnya. Ia mengusap bahu tegap milik Johnny sebentar dan berkata, "Ini memang yang terbaik Johnny-ah. Dan kurasa yang dilakukan Jaehyun itu benar. Kau hanya harus berusaha lebih besar untuk kembali mendapatkan hati Jaehyun. Kau orang yang kuat, aku yakin kau bisa."

Johnny menghela nafasnya pasrah dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau benar hyung. Aku sudah salah, dan aku akan menebus kesalahanku kali ini. Aku tidak akan melepaskan Jaehyun. Dia hampir lepas, dan aku tak akan membiarkannya benar-benar lepas. Aku akan tetap menahannya di sisiku." Tekad Johnny kuat.

"Kalau begitu, buktikanlah. Aku akan selalu mendo'akan yang terbaik untukmu dan Jaehyun. Semoga kalian cepat kembali bersama dan bahagia selalu dengan keluarga kecil kalian," ucap Taeil tulus lengkap dengan senyum manisnya.

Johnny membalas senyum itu dan menatap mata Taeil, "Kau juga hyung. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Dong Sicheng."

...

"Markeu~" Mark menoleh pada Appanya yang saat ini sedang berjalan ke kamarnya dengan segelas susu putih di tangannya itu.

Mark tersenyum dan menghampiri Jaehyun yang sudah duduk di atas ranjang berbed cover singa itu. Mark duduk di atas ranjang dan menerima susu pemberian Jaehyun yang lantas diminumnya cepat.

"Ada apa Appa?" Tanya Mark begitu ia selesai meminum susunya.

Jaehyun tersenyum manis dan mengusap rambut hitam milik anaknya dan bertanya, "Liburan kali ini, kau mau membantu Appa 'kan?"

Mark berfikir sebentar. Sebenarnya, Mark ingin memberitahukan rencana liburannya bersama teman-temannya yang lain pada Appanya ini. Tapi melihat wajah Appanya sekarang, Mark rasa Appanya memang membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Bantuan apa, Appa?"

"Begini, teman Appa istrinya sedang sakit dan istrinya itu sedang dirawat di luar negeri. Jadi, teman Appa meminta pada Appa untuk menjaga anaknya selama liburan sekolah ini, kau mau 'kan?" Tanya Jaehyun dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Mark meneguk ludahnya gugup ditatap seperti itu oleh Appanya. Dan Mark pun mau tidak mau menganggukan kepalanya, "Mau kok Appa. Apa sih yang tidak untuk Appa, hehe." Mark terkekeh kecil yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Jaehyun. Anaknya ini, dari siapa dia belajar menggombal.

"Anak teman Appa itu rada pemalu, tapi dia anak yang pintar kok Mark." Jelas Jaehyun. "Oh iya, anaknya itu namanya Bae Jinyoung." Tambah Jaehyun yang membuat Mark terkejut.

'Bae Jinyoung?'

Bukan Bae Jinyoung yang dimaksud Subin sebagai anak brandal 'kan?

Tolong katakan Tidak!

...

 **TBC**

Note :

Hello! Kembali lagi sama Wi di ff ini. Udah berapa lama ini nggak dilanjut? Laaaamaa banget ya jawabannya, hampir discontinue juga, hehe. Maaf, Wi update tapi hasilnya begini. Tolong tampar Wi saja. Ini plotless, karena pas bagian Mark dkk, Wi hampir lupa jalan ceritanya mau dibawa kemana tadi. Salahin saja cerita yang Wi baca sebelum melanjutkan nulis ff ini /g.

Dan update spesial buat yang selalu nunggu ff ini! Love y'all!

Ps. Bagian flashback JohnIl chap depan!

Pss. Respon sesuai, fast update. Yay or Nay?

Psss. Selamat Berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan /telat.

Pssss. Buat yang lagi UKK, semangat terus ya!

Psssss. Bagi yg mau ngumpatin Wi, silahkan hehe.

Sampai Jumpa!

 **Wi!**


End file.
